Destiny
by xkellyxkatastrophex
Summary: Kairi moves to Destiny Islands and meets Sora,Riku,Rikku,Namine,Roxas,Yuna,and Tidus. Join them in their adventures of trying to be normal teens.
1. New Girl and Some Drama

**A/N:** Heyy everybody! Ok, so this is my first story ever so it may not be perfect. Plz R&R and be honest on wat you think. but if you don't like it plz don't be too harsh.. TY AND ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl and Some Drama**

**"Whoa, who is that?" Riku pointed.**

**"Who?" Sora asked.**

**"Her, the super hot chick standing up there." Riku said. **

**"What ARE you boys looking at now?" Selphie asked. Selphie turned around and saw who they were talking about. "Oh my gosh! Kairi! Over here!" Selphie yelled. The girl started running over to Selphie.**

**"Hey!" exclaimed the girl.**

**"Everybody, this is my cousin. Her name is Kairi. So everybody be nice to her." Selphie said.**

**"No problem." Riku said. Rikku went over and smacked Riku over the head.**

**"The pleasure is all ours." Rikku said.**

**"Well they'll introduce themselves. I'm gonna go back to my house. I'll see you later Kairi." Selphie said sadly.**

**"Are you sure? I mean you can stay." Kairi said.**

**"It's ok. You'll probably have more fun with them. They're more your age. I'll see you later tonight. You'll probably come over for dinner." Selphie said.**

**"Ok, well I'll see you then. Bye." Kairi said.**

**"Ok, let's get down to business. I'm Riku, but everybody calls me RB. If you're lucky, you might find out why later." Riku said in his fake sexy voice.**

**"The reason they call him RB is because my name is also Rikku. Except I have two k's in my name. So everybody calls me RG." Rikku said.**

**I'm Yuna. I think I can help you if these two start acting up again." Yuna said.**

**"I'm Tidus." Tidus said. Kairi could tell he was more of a shy person.**

**"I'm Roxas. Used to live in Twilight Town. Moved here a couple years ago." Roxas said.**

**"I'm Namine. I moved here around the same time as Roxas. It's a nice island. I think you'll like it here." Namine said.**

**"And I'm Sora. I've lived here as long as I can remember. Just like Riku. Nice to meet you." Sora said. He shook her hand. When Sora shook Kairi's hand, her heart leapt. She was in love.**

**"We were gonna head over to the island to go swimming. Care to join us?" Rikku asked.**

**"Wait. Isn't this the island?" Kairi asked confused.**

**"Well this is the main island. Us teens can go over to that island when we want to hang out alone." Rikku said.**

**"Oh, ok. I'll go get changed." Kairi said. So she ran off to get changed. She came walking back to the dock and Rikku shouted,**

**"Woo hoo! Sexy mamma. Take it off! Haha!" Kairi got nervous and covered herself with her towel. **

**"Don't be scared. It's just us. You can trust us" Namine said reassuringly. So they got in their boats and headed towards the island. There were other kids there but when they saw the group coming they dried off and got in their boats and went back.**

**"Why did those kids leave? Did we do something wrong?" Kairi asked.**

**"Oh, no. There is this rule that if there are younger kids on the island and the older kids come, they have to leave so that we can have the place to ourselves. Pretty good rule if you ask me." Roxas explained.**

**"Um, hey Sora?" Kairi asked.**

**"Yeah?" Sora asked.**

**"Can you take my necklace off for me?" Kairi asked.**

**"Oh, sure." Sora gulped. Even though Kairi didn't know it, Sora had the same feelings for her that she had for him.**

**"Hey Kairi. It's always a tradition here for new people." Riku said smirking.**

**"Oh, ok." Kairi said. All the boys grabbed her and ran up to the top dock and threw her in the ocean.**

**"Ahhh!" Kairi screamed. "You guys are so dead!" Kairi yelled in a fake mean voice. All the boys grabbed the girls and threw them in. They stood up laughing at the girls in the water. Kairi ran up to the dock and pushed Riku and threw him in, but he held onto her and they both fell in. When Rikku saw this, her face grew red with anger. How could _SHE_ flirt with _MY_ crush! She thought. **

**"Kairi! Can I talk to you for a minute!" Rikku yelled.**

**"Sure. No need to yell." Kairi said.**

**"Why were you flirting with Riku? You know I like him." Rikku said.**

**"You like him? I'm sorry, I didn't know. You never really showed it." Kairi said apologetically. **

**"Well I do like him. So please lay off him." Rikku said.**

**"Ok, well do you forgive me then?" Kairi asked.**

**"Of course! Now let's go swim!" Rikku yelled. When they ran back to the docks, the boys were nowhere to be found. It was just the girls. They ran to the edge of the dock, and the boys came up behind them and tried to push them in. But the girls ducked and the boys fell in.**

**"And you thought you were going to make a joke out of us!" Namine yelled.**

**"Joke's on you!" Yuna added. Then all the girls jumped in with the boys.**

**"Come on Kairi, we're going to tan!" Rikku yelled. Kairi turned her head and her and Sora's eyes locked onto each other. It was like she was staring right into his soul.**

**"Kairi! You coming!" Rikku yelled from the shore.**

**"Y-Yeah. Be right there." Kairi said. Kairi ran up to the shore and went to tan with her friends.**

**"Sora, over here!" Riku shouted. Sora ran over to him to see what was up.**

**"I brought water balloons. C'mon, we're gonna throw them at the girls." Tidus explained.**

**"Here go fill these up." Roxas said. But Sora was looking at Kairi and wishing he could actually talk to her.**

**"Dude. Hello? C'mon and go fill these up." Riku said waving his hand in front of Sora's face.**

**"Huh?" Sora said still looking at Kairi.**

**"Oh my gosh. Focus! Pay no attention to the girls right now." Riku said.**

**"Right. What do you need me to do?" Sora asked.**

**"Go fill these up!" the boys shouted at once.**

**"Oh, sorry. I'll go fill them up." Sora said.**

**"Hurry though. I think the girls might be onto us." Riku said. So Sora went to the spring and started filling the balloons. He could hear the girls talking and got nervous, so he tried to hurry. When he was walking back to where the boys were, he tripped on a rock and all the balloons fell on Rikku and Kairi.**

**"Oh, no you didn't! You are so dead Riku!" Rikku yelled.**

**"W-Wait! Rikku! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Riku yelled.**

**"Oh, don't worry. I won't!" Rikku yelled as she started running towards him with a water balloon.**

**"Oh crap!" Riku yelled as he started running. He didn't know where he was running, but anywhere was better than there. He turned around and didn't see her. Then he looked back and she was standing right in front of him.**

**"Ok, now you're dead!" Rikku yelled as she hurled the balloon at him. It hit him right in the chest and he fell down, out of breath.**

**"I have more balloons, so don't even think about getting up!" Rikku yelled.**

**"Wait, I didn't throw them at you. Sora tripped and the water balloons flew out of his arms." Riku said.**

**"Are you telling the truth or just tricking me?" Rikku asked.**

**"I swear. You getting hit was a complete accident." Riku said.**

**"Oh, I'm really sorry. I thought you purposely threw them at me. Are you ok?" Rikku said apologetically.**

**"I'm not too bad, but can you help me up?" Riku asked.**

**"Oh. Sure. Again I'm so sorry." Rikku said. She felt bad because now Riku would never like her. Little did she know, Riku already liked her, and a balloon to the chest wasn't gonna change that. They started walking back to the main part of the beach. When the boys saw Rikku they threw all the balloons they had at her.**

**"So you did plan to hit me!" she said to Riku. "I thought you said it was an accident. It was all part of your plan. So I would trust you and would come back here so they could hit me. Thanks. Some friend you are!" Rikku yelled. She pushed him and ran off. She thought he was different, better than that.**

**"Wait! Rikku! Come back!" Riku yelled and he sighed. All that was going through his mind was "Great! Now she hates me. She'll never trust anything I say again. Good going Riku!" **

**"What happened back there? Why is she so mad at you?" Kairi asked.**

**"Nothing. It was nothing." Riku said.**

**"Well, it was obviously something!" Kairi yelled as she pushed past him to go find Rikku. She saw her and started running towards her.**

**"Go away Riku! You are the last person I want to see right now!" Rikku said. It sounded like she was crying.**

**"It's Kairi. What happened?"**

**"Oh. Kairi. He told me that I wasn't supposed to get hit, and then I go back there and all the boys are waiting to hit me. He lied to me. I thought he was different!" Rikku yelled. Now she was crying.**

**"I think he might have been telling the truth. While you two were gone, the rest of us girls were getting hit with balloons. I think the reason they hit you was because you hadn't gotten hit." Kairi said.**

**"No, he told me I wasn't gonna get hit." Rikku said.**

**"Well, maybe you weren't supposed to get hit, but the boys didn't know that. I think you should go talk to him." Kairi said.**

**"Yeah. You're probably right." Rikku said.**

**"I think this will all be over by tomorrow morning." Kairi said.**

**"Thanks. You are like the best friend ever!" Rikku said. They hugged and Kairi said,**

**"We better get back, everyone will be wondering what happened to us." So they went back and Rikku noticed that Riku was still sitting on the ground where she pushed him.**

**"Um, Riku? Can I talk to you?" Rikku asked. He nodded and she helped him up. They walked to the other side of the island talking.**

**"I'm sorry. You're probably tired of me hitting you and then apologizing." Rikku said. Riku laughed.**

**"Look, I'm the one who should be sorry. I told you that you wouldn't get hit. I'm not mad at you." Riku said.**

**"Well, I still feel sorry." Rikku said.**

**"Ok, well, you want to head back?" Riku asked.'**

**"Sure." Rikku said looking at the ground. Riku started walking and noticed Rikku wasn't walking with him. He turned around and she was just standing there. He ran back and said,**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nobody likes me, do they?"**

**"What are you talking about?" he said.**

**"I feel like I don't belong." She said.**

**"Of course you belong. The group would be nothing without you." Riku said. He went over and kissed her on top of her head.**

**"You'll always belong." He said. They hugged and then started walking back. When they got back all the others looked they had been waiting for hours.**

**"Man, what took you guys so long?" Roxas asked.**

**"Oh, just settling our differences." Riku said smiling at Rikku.**

**"Let's go back to the main island." Kairi said.**

**"Good idea." Sora said. So they set off back to the island.**

**"I'll see everybody, well when I see you." Kairi said.

* * *

A/N: ok so first chappy done i'm gonna update real soon so be ready for the next chapter. plz review!**


	2. Dinner and the Sunset

**A/N: Yayy! this is the second chapter of my story. ok it may not be the greatest story right now but plz keep reading and reviewing bc i PROMISE it gets better.. kk plz R&R

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Dinner and The Sunset**

**"Hold it. The day isn't over yet. We always go out for dinner and sit on the docks till' we have to leave." Rikku said.**

**"Ok, well can I call my parents and let them know what I'm doing?" Kairi asked.**

**"Sure. Just hurry up." Riku said. So Kairi called her parents and they said it was fine. They were happy that she made friends.**

**"Who was that?" Selphie asked anxiously.**

**"Oh, that was Kairi." Kairi's mom said.**

**"Is she coming here for dinner?" **

**"No sweetie, she is staying with her new friends. They are going to get dinner and watch the sunset on the docks." Kairi's mom explained.**

**"Oh. Alright, well want me to help you set the table?" Selphie asked trying to take her mind off Kairi. Kairi had promised her that she was coming home for dinner. "I never should have shown her to those guys. I should've known this would happen." She mumbled.**

**"What was that?" Kairi's mom asked.**

**"Oh, nothing."**

**"Alright, well go wash up. We're going to eat soon.'**

"**So, where are we going to eat?" Kairi asked. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Which was at like four in the morning." She groaned.**

**"Why did you get up so early?" Yuna asked.**

**"Oh, our plane here left at 5:30. Today has been so tiring." Kairi explained.**

**"Well, I hope you aren't too tired to stay out." Rikku said. When Kairi looked at her, Rikku looked happy.**

**"Of course not! I'm up for anything." Her stomach growled. "Well after I eat something."**

**"Oh, I know the perfect spot to take her! Rikku, you know that diner down the street from my house?" Namine said.**

**Omg! Perfect idea!" Rikku shouted with joy. So they were off to the Destiny Diner.**

**"Wait. How are we going to pay for this?" Kairi asked.**

**"Umm. The newest person always pays." Riku said.**

**"What? B-But I don't have any money with me!" Kairi said frantically.**

**"Chill. He's joking. Big shocker there." Roxas said.**

**"Oh, don't joke like that." Kairi said panting.**

**"Don't worry about it. The rest of us can pay." Tidus said. So they went in and the clerk behind the counter said,**

**"Hi, how many in your party?" **

**"Seven. Oh, wait no eight. Yeah eight." Yuna said.**

**"Are you sure it's eight? God, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body." The clerk said chuckling to herself. Rikku walked past Yuna and whispered,**

**"Rude much!" in her ear.**

**"Here are your seats. Enjoy your, oh whatever." The clerk said.**

**"Oh my God. Do you believe her?" Namine said.**

**"Wow Namine, you said something bad about someone." Rikku said rolling her eyes. Namine looked a little hurt from Rikku's remark. "I was just kidding. Please, I don't want any more drama today." Rikku said. Namine shrugged and turned to Kairi.**

**"So, why did you move here? You never told us." Namine said.**

**"Oh, that. Well my dad got offered a job here. And the pay was better than back where I lived. So we told my aunt and uncle, Selphie's parents. And they helped us find a house." Kairi explained.**

**"Oh. We gotta see your house! I mean, to see if it's nice enough for you." Rikku said.**

**"Sure. You guys can stop by my place on our way home." Kairi said.**

**"Are your parents ok with boys in the house?" Yuna asked.**

**"I don't know, but I don't really care anymore. I'm in high school, and I'm growing apart from my parents. They might as well get used to it." Kairi said.**

**"That's my girl!" Rikku said laughing.**

**"So, what job did your dad get that was better than his old one?" Sora asked.**

**"He's a teacher. He's gonna be teaching at Destiny High." Kairi said.**

**"Are you gonna be going there then?" Tidus asked.**

**"You guys will just have to find out tomorrow, won't you?" Kairi said. Then a waitress came up and said,**

**"Here's your food. Enjoy and girl in purple welcome to the island."**

**"How did she know what to get us? And how did she know I was new here?" Kairi asked.**

**"I just ordered all of us the special. I figured we would all like it. Oh, and that, she knows everybody on the island. You looked new, I guess." Rikku said. They ate and chatted about Kairi's old neighborhood. When they were finished Riku looked over to Rikku and nodded. Then Rikku said,**

**"Kairi, after we watch the sunset, we go home and get changed and then we go to the club."**

**"The club?" Kairi asked.**

**"The dance club." Namine said.**

**"Oh. I mean I guess I can. I should be able to stay out." Kairi said. The waitress was walking back and Yuna tapped her and said,**

**"Can we get the check please?" the lady came back with the check.**

**"Uh-oh. I'm five dollars short. Anybody got any money?" Yuna asked. Nobody had money.**

**"Well, um, desperate times call for desperate measures." Rikku said. She grabbed her friends and signaled the boys to come.**

**"The money's on the table!" Kairi said as they past the counter. Once they were out of the diner they burst out laughing. They ran to the docks and sat on the edge with their feet hanging over.**

**"It's so beautiful out here." Kairi said.**

**"Aww, that's deep." Sora said sarcastically. He put his hands on his heart and batted his eyelashes. Kairi slapped Sora over the head. He however considered it a love pat.

* * *

**

A/N: ok, so chapter 2 complete. keep looking for my newest chapter coming really soon hopefully.. 


	3. The Club and The Kiss

**(A/N:) OMG! ty for all the reviews. i know it has been like forever since the last update. and i'm really srry. i've been really busy wit scool and stuff. ok so here is chapter 3! i like this chapter a lot. k tell me wat you think.****

* * *

Chapter 3: The Club and The Kiss**

**"We better go get changed to go out." Rikku said.**

**"Kairi, everyone is gonna meet at my house and then we'll come to your house. What's your address?" Namine said.**

**"384 Isle Drive." Kairi said.**

**"Kay. We'll meet you at 8ish." Yuna said.**

**"Sure." Kairi said. She ran all the way to her house and once she got through the door she leaned against it and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how great her day went. But then she realized, it was gonna get better if she could go to the club.**

**"Thanks for ditching me at dinner!" Selphie yelled as she pushed Kairi back against the door and ran upstairs. It wasn't Selphie's house but that's the way Selphie acted.**

**"What's going on in here!" Kairi's dad yelled as he walked into the room. "Kairi. How was your day sweetie?" he asked.**

**"It was great but I was wondering. My group, we were gonna go to the dance club and hang out. Can I go? Daddy please." Kairi said.**

**"Be back by midnight." He said.**

**"Thank you so much. I gotta go get changed." Kairi said. She ran up the stairs two at a time and ran to her room. When she got there she saw Selphie sitting on her bed crying.**

**"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.**

**"Like you don't know." Selphie said crying.**

**"Selphie you have understand that I am going to be hanging out with my new friends. Look, I'm sorry I missed dinner tonight." Kairi said. "You wanna help me pick my outfit for the club?"**

**"Really? I can help you?" Selphie asked sniffling.**

**"Duh!" Kairi said. She hugged Selphie and they went over to her closet.**

**"Here, try this." Selphie said handing Kairi clothes. Kairi put the clothes on and Selphie exclaimed,**

**"I love it!"**

**"OMG! It's perfect for tonight!" Kairi said hugging Selphie again.**

**"Ok, ok. You need to get downstairs to meet your friends." Selphie said smiling. Kairi ran down the stairs almost tripping and decided not to run anymore.**

**"Oh, wait. Selphie can you grab my silver crown necklace please?" Kairi yelled up the stairs. Selphie came running down with the necklace and helped Kairi put it on. **

**"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise I'll come home for dinner with you." Kairi said. Outside the group was walking up her street and Sora's mouth dropped,**

**"That's her house!" he exclaimed.**

**"Wow, the new girl's living large!" Rikku said. They walked up her driveway. Sora thought everybody was with him but then realized it was only him. He rolled his eyes back at the group. He went and rang the doorbell. Kairi's dad opened the door and said,**

**"Ah, you must be one of Kairi's friends." He started walking around Sora inspecting him.**

**"Dad, you can leave now." Kairi said through her teeth. She didn't want her dad to scare away her friends. Her dad left and Sora said,**

**"Wow, you look nice." She was wearing a baby blue, tube top mini dress, dark wash jeans, baby blue heels to match the shirt, her hair in a high ponytail, and of course, her crown necklace. She never went anywhere without that necklace. Kairi blushed a little and hoped Sora wouldn't notice. They walked to the group and Namine said,**

**"Very nice, very nice" and gave a little clap. They started walking to the club. They could hear the beat of music blocks away.**

**"This is gonna be soooo much fun! One more person to the group." Rikku said. They walked up to the club and the bouncer put his arms in front of the door.**

**"Excuse me, but do you have passes or anything?" he said.**

**"You don't remember me? It's RG! Well, RG and her group anyway. Can we please go in? C'mon Big Ray. You know me." Rikku said. Rikku always had all the hottest hook-ups. **

**"Oh, RG." He said tilting his glasses down for a better view. "Sorry, didn't recognize you with my new glasses on. Enjoy your night." He said.**

**"Thank you. C'mon guys." She said. Riku had always liked that Rikku took charge of situations. They walked inside and saw people dancing everywhere.**

**"Wow. This is awesome!" Kairi said happily.**

**"We're gonna go dance. You boys can go find a table." Yuna said. The girls made their way to the dance floor and danced like there was no tomorrow.**

**"Admit it." Riku said smirking at Sora.**

**"Admit what?" Sora asked.**

**"Admit you like Kairi. Man, it is so obvious. You should've seen your face when you saw her."**

**"If I admit I like Kairi, you admit you like RG."**

**"Ok, ok I like Rikku but what about you and Kairi?"**

**"She's nice."**

**"Nice? Please, you think she's more than nice. You like her."**

**"Ok, yeah, I like K-"**

**"Hey. Wow, I didn't know I could even dance like that." Kairi said. Riku looked to Sora until Sora looked back at him. Once he did, Riku looked to Kairi then tilted his head to the dance floor as if to say "Ask her to dance." Sora got the message and said,**

**"Hey, um, Kairi? You wanna dance?"**

**"Sure." She said. So they went out to the floor and started dancing. Then a random guy came up to Kairi and started dancing with her completely shutting Sora out of the picture. Kairi saw Sora walking back to the table. He sat down and said to Riku,**

**"You happy now? I made a complete fool of myself in front of her."**

**"Dude, relax." Riku replied.**

**"Whatever. I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Sora said sadly.**

**"I'm sorry but I was dancing with him." Kairi said.**

**"That little boy? Please honey, a chick as hot as you deserves much better." The guy said and grabbed her waist. She started walking back to the table and the guy followed her. **

**"Listen baby, let's get back out there and dance. I know you want me." He said.**

**"Get off of me, you pervert!" Kairi yelled and threw her soda on him.**

**"Yo, little miss, that's cold." He said shaking his head as he walked away.**

**"Oh my god. What happened?" Rikku asked.**

**"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked Riku.**

**"He left."**

**"Which way did he go?"**

**"He went through those doors and turned right." She ran the way Riku told her and saw Sora walking up ahead. She ran to catch up with him.**

**"Sora."**

**"Have fun with your new boyfriend?"**

**"What?"**

**"Please, tell me you didn't have fun dancing with that guy."**

**"Sora, that guy was a total pervert! Why would you say I liked that?"**

**"Well, I didn't see you walking away."**

**"Well, when you have a big guy come up, grab your waist, and start rubbing up on you, it's kinda hard to walk away."**

**"What! That guy is dead!" Sora yelled as he started running back to the club.**

**"No! Sora wait!" Kairi yelled. He didn't hear her though. He was too focused on beating that guy up. He ran to the group.**

**"Did you guys see the guy who was all up on Kairi?" he said.**

**"Yeah he's over there with that girl who looks like a slut." Yuna said. "Why?" Sora started walking up to the guy.**

**"Oh no." Rikku said. Riku ran up to him and said,**

**"Sora, man, wait. Just think for a minute." Sora pushed past him, and Riku realized the only reason Sora was doing this was to protect Kairi and backed off. He told the others to stop also. Then Kairi ran in right after the group.**

**"Where's Sora?" she asked.**

**"He's about to beat that guy up." Roxas said.**

**"Riku stop him! You're the only one who can get trough to him!" Kairi yelled scared.**

**"No."**

**"What!"**

**"No. He's doing this to protect you." Riku said. Kairi started to run to Sora but Rikku grabbed her.**

**"What are you doing?" Kairi asked frantically.**

**"He needs to do this." She replied. Sora went up and tapped the guy on the shoulder and said,**

**"What the hell is your problem!"**

**"Aw, man you again. Just get out of here." Sora pushed the guy and the guy almost fell. The guy pushed him back.**

**"You wanna take this outside?" Sora said.**

**"With pleasure. It won't take long anyway." They walked past **

**the group and Kairi tried to say something, but Namine put her hand over Kairi's mouth. Then they followed the two boys outside. The guy cracked his knuckles to try and scare Sora but he didn't even flinch. The guy ran up and tried to punch Sora but he ducked and swung his leg out and tripped the guy. The guy looked up and saw Kairi. He knew she was the reason this was happening.**

**"You!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the area that Sora and he were fighting. He punched and kicked Sora, and Sora fell to the ground.**

**"Is he your friend? Did he come out here to defend you?" the guy yelled at Kairi. She turned her head away and he pulled it back so she was looking at Sora. He was lying on the ground clutching his stomach. There was a cut right above his eyebrow. She wanted to cry.**

**"Well? Is he!" the guy yelled.**

**"Yes." Kairi said on the verge of crying. He slapped her and threw her to the ground.**

**"Kairi!" Yuna, Rikku, and Namine yelled at once. They started to run to Kairi and the guy yelled,**

**"Stop! Don't any of you move!" they stopped at the sound of his voice. Sora saw this and his eyes narrowed as he started to get up.**

**"Ready for more?" The guy said. Sora ran over to the guy and went crazy. He punched him and kicked him until the guy fell to the ground. The guy got up and went to punch Sora when Big Ray came over and grabbed the guy's fist.**

**"Ok, Ok! That's enough!" he shouted.**

**"You got lucky this time!" the guy said as he put his arm around the girl who Yuna referred to as a slut and they walked away together. Sora noticed that the guy was limping. The group ran over to Kairi and Namine shouted,**

**"Kairi! Are you ok? Kairi?" Her eyes slowly opened and then they jerked wide open. She sprung up and yelled,**

**"Where's Sora! Is he alright!" They helped her up and she saw Sora. She ran up and hugged him tightly.**

**"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back and they stood there hugging each other for seemed like hours. Kairi felt a shiver down her spine and finally pulled back. Sora noticed she was cold and gave her his jacket.**

**"Thanks. Are you alright? I feel really, really bad about all of this. I never wanted you to get hurt." Kairi said wanting to cry again. She didn't know whether the tears would be of joy or sadness.**

**"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'll heal." He said.**

**"C'mon. My parents won't be home till' four. You guys can wash up at my place." Yuna said. So they started their walk to Yuna's house. Kairi noticed that Sora was limping and tapped Riku on the shoulder. He looked back and saw Sora. So Riku and Roxas went and helped Sora walk. Kairi couldn't look at him. He was cut and bruised, and it was because of her.**

**They went to Yuna's house and they took their showers. Kairi finished hers first and went to the side room and started crying. She felt so guilty. When Sora finished his shower he came out of the bathroom and heard someone crying. He followed the sound until he found Kairi.**

**"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sora asked.**

**"No, I'm not hurt."**

**"Well then what's wrong?"**

**"I feel so guilty about you getting hurt. If I could go back in time, the second that guy started dancing with me I would push him away. That way none of this would be happening." She said crying harder.**

**"Kairi, I don't blame you for any of this. That guy never should have come up. So I got cut and bruised. It'll heal. Please don't cry."**

**"I can't help it. The whole thing keeps running through my mind. Him grabbing me in the circle you were fighting in, him punching you and kicking you, him throwing me to the ground. Sora, I can't help but cry." She said looking down. He lifted her chin.**

**"Hey. I'm gonna be ok."**

**"You keep saying that but I still feel like a horrible person." She was starting to stop her crying, but then it started up again. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. It was nothing huge, just a peck. Once they both realized what happened, their eyes widened.**

**"I'm sorry." Sora said straightening up. **

**"No. It's ok." She said. Then Yuna walked into the room and saw them, and quickly stepped back outside the door. She ran back to the group and told them what she saw.**

**"OMG! They were sitting all close to each other. Oh, I think they might have kissed. But don't say anything!" Yuna said quickly hearing Sora and Kairi coming down the hall. He was still limping but not as bad as he was earlier.**

**"Yo, Sora? You need help?" Riku asked.**

**"Please don't say yo. After hearing that guy at the club say yo, I never want to hear it again." Kairi said.**

**"Ok, sorry." Riku said.**

**"No thanks guys, I'm good." Sora said.**

**"I'll call Martin. He'll bring the car around. I don't want either of you walking home." Yuna said to Sora and Kairi. Rikku and Namine high-fived each other because they weren't going to have to walk home. "I saw that you know" Yuna said smirking. So Martin came with the car and they all got in. They dropped Kairi off first.**

**"Thanks for the ride, Yuna. Thanks everybody for today. I think it was the best way of coming on to the island." Kairi said.**

**"So will you be coming to Destiny High tomorrow?" Sora asked.**

**"Like I said, you'll just have to find out tomorrow won't you?" Kairi said smiling back at Sora. "Bye!" Kairi yelled as she got out of the car and walked to her door. She was about to run up the stairs when she saw a light turn on in the living room.**

**"No hello?" her dad asked.**

**"Oh, sorry. I thought everybody would be a sleep." She replied.**

**"Whose jacket is that?"**

**"Oh." Kairi said remembering she still had Sora's jacket on.**

**"Hey wait. The boy who came to the front door was wearing that jacket. What happened!" her dad yelled.**

**"Nothing. I got cold and he let me borrow it. I forgot to give it back to him. I'll give it to him at school tomorrow."**

**"He's going to Destiny High?"**

**"Yes. Is that a problem?"**

**"Well, no. Just be careful around him. He seems rebel-ish."**

**"Dad, he's the nicest and sweetest guy I've ever met! You wouldn't understand!"**

**"Hey, watch that tone! That's the way they always seem at first."**

**"Sorry, but Sora's different."**

**"Sora? That's his name?"**

**"Yes. Whatever, I'm going to bed. 'Night."**

**"Wait. What happened to your wrist?" Kairi looked down at her wrist and saw a bruise where the guy grabbed her.**

**"Oh, I hit my wrist on the table at the club. It's nothing." She lied. Kairi hated lying to her parents but she couldn't tell her dad what really happened. He would never let her out of the house again.**

**"Alright. Good Night." She ran up stairs and ran to her room and locked her door. She didn't want any more interruptions from her dad.

* * *

**

There you have it. chappy 3. wat's gonna happen tomorrow? review and check for updates to find out! LUV YA ALL! 333333 


	4. The First Day At A New School

**(A/N): ok so here is chapter four. the next chapter is gonna be big for Kairi so keep up wit the reviews and i'll post the next chapter soon. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Day At A New School**

**She got up the next morning and put on her favorite outfit. Her outfit was a lilac tank top, a three quarter sleeve, light, black jacket, light wash jeans, her black and lilac DVS's, her hair down in a side part, and her crown necklace. She went downstairs, had breakfast, and called Rick, her chauffer, and asked him to bring her car to the front. Her car was a Ferrari 599 GTB Firano. It was black and very sleek. She got in and told Rick how to get there. When the car stopped in front of the school everybody stared. Some rubbed their eyes to see if it was real. Then Kairi spotted her group. They were staring at the car as well. Sora's cut didn't look much better. She turned her head away from the window.**

**"Um, is this the place miss?" Rick asked politely.**

**"Oh, yes. Thank you Rick." Kairi said. She knew she had to get out. It was her first day and she didn't want to be late. Plus the fact that this would be a great entrance at a new school. She looked out the window and saw that everybody was waiting in anticipation of who this car belonged to. Kairi took a deep breath and asked Rick if he would come open her door for her to make it more dramatic for the people. Rick happily agreed. He went around the car and then everything went into slow motion. He opened the door and Kairi revealed one leg. Then another. Then Rick reached his hand in and grabbed Kairi's to help her out. She knew all eyes were on her. But just in case, she looked around and saw everybody was staring. Just like she wanted. She started walking toward the group and Sora's mouth dropped. Riku reached over and pushed his bottom jaw back up. Kairi kept her head held high. Then she pulled her Chanel sunglasses over the top of her head so they weren't covering her eyes anymore. She smiled and finally reached her group. Then everything went back to normal speed.**

**"Wow! Ok, it's official. You've got the style and the like, everything to be in our group. Ok, btw, our group is the most known group in the school." Rikku said happily.**

**"Whatevs." Kairi said shrugging.**

**"Ok, then" Namine said giggling.**

**"Let's dominate." Rikku said. They started walking towards the school. There were people about to walk in, but when they saw the group, they just held the doors open for them. Kairi smiled proudly. They walked to homeroom, and Kairi was so happy because all eyes were on her because she was the new person. The HOT new person. They sat down and coincidently they all had seats next to each other.**

**"Kairi, do you have a screen name?" Rikku asked in a whisper voice.**

**"Yeah, you got a piece of paper?" Rikku gave her a piece of paper and Kairi wrote her screen name down.**

**"Class! We have a new student. Please welcome Kar- Kair- Kai-"the teacher stuttered.**

**"Kairi!" Kairi shouted and a couple students giggled.**

**"Oh, you're already here. Well, then everybody please welcome Kairi Heart. Kairi please come up here so everybody can see you." So Kairi walked to the front of the class and even the kids who never looked up, looked up to see Kairi. Especially the boys. **

**"Whoa. She is hot." A boy said.**

**"Excuse me, but are you talking about _our_ friend Kairi?" Riku said.**

**"Um, no." the boy said scared.**

**"Didn't think so." Riku replied.**

**"Now Kairi, please tell us about yourself." The teacher said. Kairi stopped for a second because she knew that voice.**

**"Dad, you already know about me." Kairi whispered in her dad's ear. And what are you doing here?"**

**"I'm the new teacher."**

**"My homeroom teacher!"**

**"Yes. Is that a problem?"**

**"No. Of course not." Kairi turned to the class. "Hi everybody. I'm Kairi Heart and this is my dad. We just moved here yesterday. And there's not really much more to say so, yeah." Kairi said then walked back to her seat. She sat down and smirked.**

**"Ok, class you can go to your first class." Mr. Heart said.**

**"What's your first class?" Rikku asked Kairi.**

**"Math. Yours?"**

**"Math, yay!" It turned out they all had the same classes so they could see each other every period of every day. Kairi liked this school.**

**"Hey, where you going?" Rikku said as Kairi was walking to her Ferrari after school.**

**"Oh, well, there's homework and I promised Selphie that I would come home after school. Sorry." Kairi said.**

**"No problem. I'll IM you ok?"**

**"Sure." So Kairi went home and went up to her room and started her homework. She couldn't believe they had homework on the first day. She finished her homework and was thinking about when Sora kissed her last night, when she was interrupted by a **_BIING!_** She ran to her computer and saw an Instant Message.**

**IslandDream12345: Hey Kairi!**

**PrincessOfHeart101: Rikku?**

**IslandDream12345: U kno it.**

**NobodiesRSomebodies238: And Namine!**

**PrincessOFHeart101: O hey Namine**

**QueenOfAll022: and Yuna**

**PrincessOfHeart101: hey Yuna**

**PrincessOfHeart101: can u believe we got hw on the 1st day of scool?**

**UKnoUWantMe952: I kno. Its crazy!**

**PrincessOfHeart101: Who's UKnoUWantMe952?**

**UKnoUWantMe952: It's Riku, Kairi.**

**PrincessOfHeart101: oooooooooo**

**TwilightBoy875: Hi Kairi. It's Roxas**

**PrincessOfHeart101: hi Roxas**

**MistherNiceGuy593: and Tidus. U don't have to say hi back Kairi**

**Live4Destiny: hey Kairi, its Sora**

**PrincessOfHeart101: WOW! I didn't kno everybody had a sn**

**IslandDream12345: DUH lol lol**

**PrincessOfHeart101: r there other clubs than the 1 we went 2?**

**Live4Destiny: yea. A bunch of em'**

**PrincessOfHeart101: How bout we go 2 a different 1 every night?**

**IslandDream12345: OMG! I'M THERE!**

**Live4Destiny: I'm in. who else is in?**

**NobodiesRSomebodies238: in**

**QueenOfAll022: in**

**UKnoUWantMe952: in**

**TwilightBoy875: in**

**MistherNiceGuy593: in**

**NobodiesRSomebodies238: g2g Kairi we'll meet at ur place again**

**NobodiesRSomebodies238 has signed off.**

**MisterNiceGuy593: Yea me 2 bye**

**MisterNiceGuy593 has signed off.**

**TwilightBoy875: Srry ppl I g2g 2 bye**

**TwilightBoy875 has signed off.**

**QueenOfAll022: same here c u 2nite!**

**QueenOfAll022 has signed off.**

**UKnoUWantMe952: Bye yall I g2g 2**

**UKnoUWantMe952 has signed off.**

**IslandDream12345: Srry Kairi I g2g 2 **

**IslandDream12345 has signed off.**

**PrincessOfHeart101: u g2g 2 Sora?**

**Live4Destiny: No**

**Live4Destiny: Oh wait yea srry I 4got to do my hw srry **

**PrincessOfHeart101: It's ok. I'll c u 2nite**

**Live4Destiny: bye**

**Live4Destiny has signed off.**

**PrincessOfHeart101 has signed off. Kairi changed to more comfortable clothes and went to Selphie's house for dinner.**

**"Thanks for coming tonight." Selphie said happily when Kairi arrived.**

**"Oh, no problem. I promised you I would come."**

**"So how was your first day of school?"**

**"Good, but we had homework. And guess who my homeroom teacher is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"My dad. It is soo embarrassing." Selphie laughed and they had dinner. It was just the two of them because they had an early dinner so their parents were still at work. After they finished Kairi said,**

**"Oh, I got to go back to my house to get changed. We're going to a different club tonight. Sorry, but dinner was great."**

**"It's ok. Have fun."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Wait. What happened to your wrist?"**

**"Oh, it's nothing."**

**"It's something."**

**"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell my parents or your parents, or anybody. Ok?"**

**"Deal."**

**"Ok, last night at the club this guy I didn't know started dancing with me and Sora got mad at the guy and got in a fight with him. And during the fight the guy saw me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where they were fighting. Ok? Now please don't tell anybody. Please."**

**"Oh my god. Kairi."**

**"No. you can't say anything. Don't even bring it up with me." Kairi ran to her house and ran upstairs to see if her friends were online. Rikku was. "Good." Kairi thought.**

**PrincessOfHeart101: Rikku?**

**IslandDream12345: Hey Kairi, wat's up?**

**PrincessOfHeart101: wat club r we goin 2 2nite?**

**IslandDream112345: idk, but its nowhere near the last 1. y?**

**PrincessOfHeart101: o nothing. I just don't want to see that club 4 a while**

**IslandDream12345: k I'll c u l8er. I g2g get ready. Ttyl **

**IslandDream12345 has signed off. Kairi signed off and ran to her closet to find an outfit. She got changed and went to wait for her friends. When she saw them coming up her street she went outside and waited for them. She didn't want them to go near her dad again. So they went to the club and thankfully it was much more uneventful than the night before. So Kairi went to school and finally Friday came. Instead of hanging with her friends right after school, she went home to look at some of her old pictures. **

* * *

**So there you have it. chapter four. and like i said up top keep up the reviews. LUV YA!!!!! 333333333**


	5. What!

**Heyy everybody!! Sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed and i had to rewrite the entire story. i'm currently writing chaper 6 so that should be out soon. KK R&R!!!!!!****

* * *

Chapter 5: What????!!!!**

**She got home and ran up to her room and got out the old picture box. She started shuffling through pictures of her and her old friends, her first steps, her first bath, ect. ect. **

**"Hey, how did this get in here?" Kairi asked herself as she picked up her birth certificate. "Well, might as well look at it. I've looked at everything else in this box. Beside, maybe it'll be fun." But what she saw was anything but fun. She ran downstairs and shouted, "Mom! Dad!"**

**"In the living room!" her mom shouted back. Kairi ran into the living room.**

**"How could you not tell me about this?" Kairi asked starting to cry.**

**"Honey, where did you get that?" Her mother asked frantically.**

**"In an old picture box. Now, please just tell me this is a joke."**

**"I'm sorry honey, it's not a joke." He dad said rubbing his forehead.**

**"What??!!"**

**"Honey, we were trying to protect you." Her mother said.**

**"Protect me from what? Knowing the truth?!"**

**"No, we were going to tell you when you were older."**

**"How can you wait to tell me I'm adopted??"**

**"Well, we didn't want you to overreact."**

**"So, is everything I know a lie?? What happened to my real parents?"**

**"They died in a car wreck."**

**"Oh.My.God" **

**"Honey."**

**"This cannot be happening."**

**"Honey please."**

**"Don't call me honey. I hate you! Both of you! You lied to me!!" Kairi yelled as she ran up the stairs and to her room. She started packing. She got all she needed and ran back downstairs and ran out of the house.**

**"Kairi! Where are you going??" her mom shouted.**

**"Anywhere is better than here!" Kairi shouted back while running.**

**"Kairi!! Get back here!!" her dad shouted, but she was pretty far away by then. She kept on running and let her legs lead her. Then she ran up a driveway and rang the doorbell.**

**"Hello?" Rikku asked as she, Namine, and Yuna answered the door. "Ok. Which one of you two told Kairi we were having the sleepover? I was supposed to invite her." Rikku said. But then she noticed Kairi was crying. "Never mind. Girls, take Kairi's stuff up to my room. Kairi, come in." Rikku said hugging her. They walked in and sat down at the table in Rikku's kitchen. "What happened?"**

**"I -sniff sniff- just found out –sniff- that I'm –sniff sniff– adopted." Kairi said.**

**"Oh my gosh." Rikku said.**

**"Yeah." Kairi replied.**

**"How did you find out?"**

**"I was looking through an old picture box and found it."**

**"Oh, Kairi." Rikku said hugging her again. Just then Rikku's mom walked into the house.**

**"Rikku!" she shouted.**

**"In the kitchen mom." Rikku shouted back to her mother. Her mom walked in and saw Kairi.**

**"Kairi, dear what happened?" her mom asked. Rikku explained because Kairi couldn't stop crying. Rikku's mom understood and said Kairi could stay with them as long as she needed. Then they went upstairs to Rikku's room. They walked in and Namine and Yuna immediately ran up to Kairi and hugged her. Then they all sat on the floor and Kairi explained everything. "Oh my gosh" was all they could say. Rikku thought that maybe the boys should come just to help. So she grabbed her cell off her desk and dialed Riku's number. He picked up on the first ring.**

**"You're on the air." Riku said knowing it was Rikku. He always said that when she called.**

**"Riku call the guys and come to my house ASAP."**

**"Why? What's up?"**

**"It's Kairi. Just come. Please?"**

**"Ok, we'll be there in ten." Rikku hung up and went sat with the girls. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Rikku's mom opened it.**

**"Why hello boys. What can I do for you?" she greeted.**

**"Hi. Rikku asked us to come over. She said it was an emergency." Riku said.**

**"Rikku! Get down here!!" Rikku quickly ran down the stairs.**

**"What's up mom?" Rikku asked.**

**"Why don't you tell me?" Rikku's mom said waving hr hand towards the boys.**

**"Oh, that. I asked them to come over to help with Kairi."**

**"Oh. And how long will they be staying?"**

**"Just a couple hours or something." Rikku's mom gave her a look saying "And what will you be doing?"**

**"Ehmagawd!! Mom, no. they're just friends." Rikku reassured her mom.**

**"Whatever. Just don't break anything." Her mom said before walking into the kitchen. Rikku pushed the door open and the boys walked in.**

**"Sorry about her. She's a little uptight about boys." Rikku explained.**

**"Whatever. Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.**

**"Come on." Rikku said as she led the boys upstairs to her room. She opened the door and as soon as Sora saw Kairi on the floor he ran and slid down next to her.**

**"Kairi! What happened? Was it that guy from the club?"**

**"No." Kairi mumbled through her hands."**

**"What was it then?"**

**"I just found out I'm adopted."**

**"What? How??"**

**"I saw my birth certificate in an old picture box and decided to look at it. And that's how I found out." Kairi mumbled.**

**"Oh my god. Kairi I'm so sorry." Sora replied. She turned to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. She felt she could depend on him. She never wanted to let go but then she realized that the rest of the group was there. She let go and looked around the room and realized that the group was gone. Sora stood up and helped Kairi up. They walked out of Rikku's room and heard everyone talking downstairs. They went downstairs and Rikku turned to Kairi.**

**"Kairi. How are you feeling?" Rikku asked.**

**"I don't know. Wait a minute. You don't think Selphie knew, do you?" Kairi said.**

**"Call her." Namine said handing her the phone. Kairi took it and dialed Selphie's number.**

"Hello?" Selphie asked.

"Hey it's Kairi."

"Oh, hey Kairi. Are you ok? You sound like you're crying."

"Selphie, did you know I was adopted?"

"Ok, but Kairi. Your parents made me promise not to tell."

"So you knew?"

"I'm sorry."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Your parents-"

"Forget my parents. You should've just told me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

_Click._

**"She knew?" Namine asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm sorry Kairi." Rikku said as she walked over and hugged Kairi.**

**"I just…this means everything I know is a lie."**

**"Do you know what happened to your real parents?"**

**"They died in a car wreck." Kairi started breaking down again. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door and bawled her eyes out. There was a soft knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" Kairi said between tears.**

**"It's Rikku. You wanna come out we can just talk?" Rikku said. Kairi walked over to the door and opened it. They all went upstairs and sat in Rikku's room. Sora felt so bad for Kairi. He would've sat next to her, but the girls had her surrounded on the bed.**

**"It's gonna be okay Kairi." Namine said playing with Kairi's hair.**

**"Hey, it's almost sunset. You wanna head down to the docks, Kairi?" Yuna said.**

**"Sure." Kairi said getting up. They walked down to the docks and sat on the edge.**

**"Thanks you guys." Kairi said.**

**"Of course." Rikku said.**

**"It's good to know I have friends like you guys."**

**"No problem Kairi. We always got your back." Sora said. After the sunset they all headed back to Rikku's. They ordered a pizza and hung around. After a while the guys had to go, so it was just the girls. They got into their pajamas which were satin boy shorts and satin camis. They all climbed in Rikku's bed and talked until they fell asleep.**

**_Kairi was walking on the beach and Sora was ahead of her. She stopped and just looked out over the ocean. It was so peaceful. Suddenly, a black creature jumped on her and more came and tackled her to the ground. She tried to call Sora's name but she couldn't._**

**"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Kairi screamed waking up in a sweat.**

**"What?!! What is it??" Rikku screamed sitting up. In no time at all the girls were up and looking at Kairi.**

**"What happened?" Namine said.**

**"Oh. It was just a dream."**

**"You okay?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yeah. That was just the scariest dream ever." All the girls soon fell back asleep and Kairi didn't have that dream again. But she couldn't figure out what it meant.

* * *

**

Ok, so there you have it. Chapter 5. keep up the reviews and the next chapter will be out shortly. Luv ya 33333333 


	6. Ryan

**Heyy!! I really liked writing this chapter. ok so keep up wit the reviews and i'll try to update as soonas i can.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ryan**

**It had been a month and Kairi was practically living at Rikku's. It was a Sunday and all the girls were hanging at Rikku's. **

**"Anyone have any plans for today?" Rikku asked the girls.**

**"No." Kairi replied.**

**"Nope." Namine and Yuna said at the same time.**

**"Ok, then who wants to go shopping?" Rikku asked.**

**"Me!!" Kairi, Yuna, and Namine yelled in unison.**

**"Awesome!! Let's go!" Rikku shouted. They grabbed their Visa's and headed out. (A/N: Yeah I know. They're really rich.) They got to the mall and headed to their favorite store, Juicy. They got matching outfits. Their outfits were light wash jeans, Juicy tee shirts that said Juicy on the front in black, Kairi's was purple, Rikku's was light blue, Namine's was pink, and Yuna's was green. They also got black Vans. **

"Ok. I have to admit. These will definitely have the guys' mouths watering." Rikku said giggling. They all started laughing causing looks from other people in the mall, but they just kept laughing. After Kairi calmed herself she called the boys and found out they were at the beach. So they decided they would strut their stuff there. They got Martin, Yuna's driver, to drive them to the beach. They walked down the beach and saw the boys. But they had their backs to the girls. Then Riku turned around.

"They're here." He said. The other guys turned around and all their mouths dropped. Kairi wanted to crack up, but she played it cool.

"Hey guys." She said walking up coolly.

"Hi." Sora said snapping out of his daze. The rest of the guys snapped out too. They walked on the beach talking about school, projects, and stuff like that. They stopped at a certain point and just looked out at the ocean. Kairi loved living on Destiny Islands. It was so peaceful there. Suddenly, someone came up behind Kairi, wrapped their arms around her waist, and kissed her neck and said,

"Hey, babe. I missed you." Kairi gasped. She knew that voice. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Ryan.

"Ryan??!!" Kairi shouted. Her shout caused everyone else to turn around.

"Miss me?" Ryan asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi shouted again.

"I came to visit you. I missed you." Ryan said before kissing her. Kairi immediately pulled away.

"Uh, who are you??" Rikku shouted at him.

"Her boyfriend." Ryan replied. Sora's eyes widened.

"You have a boyfriend?" Rikku practically screamed at Kairi. She knew Sora liked Kairi.

"Sorta." Kairi replied.

"What do you mean sorta?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, you said long distance relationships never work out." Kairi said noticing Ryan's friends were there too.

"What? I never said that."

"Why are you lying?"

"Well…end of discussion." Ryan said plainly.

"Yeah, you tell her man." One of Ryan's friends said.

"Fine. End of relationship." Kairi said.

"OOOOHHHHH!!" Ryan's friends shouted. Sora smirked. Kairi started to walk away, but Ryan grabbed her shoulder. She turned back around.

"Wait, Kairi. Can you just relax for like five seconds?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, ok." Kairi replied. She held up her hand and counted to five with her fingers. "Oh, look at that." She said wiggling all five fingers. Times up." She replied then smacked him across the face. Ryan just stood there shocked. Kairi turned around, linked arms with the girls and started walking away.

"Good going, Romeo." Sora said laughing as he passed Ryan and the rest of the boys went and caught up to the girls. The girls were laughing and out of nowhere Ryan came up and kissed Kairi. She again, immediately pushed him away.

"What are you doing??!!" Kairi shouted.

"I'm sorry. Ok, I love you. And may I add, you look absolutely gorgeous today." Ryan said.

"Aww, you're so full of sh-"Kairi started.

"Hey!! I believe she just broke up with you!" Rikku shouted.

"And I believe I didn't invite you to this conversation!" Ryan yelled back.

"Hey! You leave her alone!!" Riku yelled.

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" Ryan said. Riku didn't say anything.

"Oh, so you like this girl?" Ryan said walking up to Rikku. She tried to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Feisty." He said.

"Just leave us alone Ryan!!" Kairi shouted losing patience. Ryan dropped Rikku's wrist and started walking over to Namine.

"Oh, no. I'm not done yet, Kairi." Ryan replied. "And what about you? Whose object of affection are you?" he said stroking Namine's arm. Roxas' eyes narrowed.

"Ryan, just leave!" Kairi shouted again. Ryan's friends just stood and laughed at Kairi and her friends.

"Whatever." He said walking back towards Kairi. "I'll be looking for you. Don't worry, I'll find you."

"Don't bet on it." Kairi said rolling her eyes. Ryan stalked away with his friends close behind.

"God, I hate him. I have no idea why I even dated him." Kairi said. They walked home and Kairi and Rikku wanted to go to bed early so they could look hot the next day.

* * *

Ok, so i know there was some stuff from She's The Man, but i thought it went well in the story. ok, you know wat to do. now go make that review button HAPPY!!! LUV YA 33333333 


	7. Fights,Fights,and More Fights

Heyy!! Sorry for a bit of a wait. It wouldn't let me upload the file. But I'm back and I think I already wrote the next chapter so it should be up in no time. Kepp the reviews coming!! I luv to hear from my readers!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Fights, Fights, and More Fights

The next morning Rikku and Kairi got up at six, took their showers, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then Kairi called Rick and asked him to bring the Ferrari. Rick pulled up at 7:15. They had to be in homeroom by 7:30. It took about five minutes to get to school. When they pulled up and saw Riku, who looked worried. She of course knew it was because Rikku always showed up before Kairi at school. Rick got out and opened Rikku's door and helped her out. As soon as Riku saw Rikku his face lit up. Kairi smiled at how much he cared for her. Rick then came around and let Kairi. Of course, Sora's face lit up, but Kairi didn't notice; only Rikku did. The two of them headed over to the group. "Hey"'s scattered amongst the group. They sat and talked like they always did before homeroom. They went to homeroom and Mr. Heart dismissed everyone, but asked Kairi to stay because he needed to talk to her. The group waited right outside the door so they could hear what happened.

"Where are you staying?" Mr. Heart yelled at Kairi.

"Why do you care?" Kairi snapped.

"Because I'm your father and-"

"You're not my father."

"Yeah, well I'm the closest thing you got to one!"

"That doesn't make you one!" and with that Kairi turned on her heel and walked out.

"You ok?" Rikku asked when Kairi came out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go." Kairi quickly replied. She didn't fell like talking about that subject. Then over the loud speaker the principal came on.

"Kairi Heart! Please come to my office! Now!" the principal said. Some kids stared, but when the guys gave them a look, they quickly walked away.

"I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Kairi said walking to the principal's office.

"Come in Kairi." The principal said. Kairi walked in and sat down.

"Do you know why you're here, Kairi?" the principal asked.

"Truthfully, no."

"You're here because you were talking back to Mr. Heart."

"But he's my dad."

"No, he's your teacher!"

"But we weren't even talking about school."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Well, I found out I was adopted and I ran away and I'm staying with a friend. He wanted to know where I was staying, but I don't want him to take me away. I'm very happy where I am."

"Well, you tell your father that he can only send you to my office if it has to do with school. You two need to work this out on your own time."

"Thanks. Uh, I mean, I'll let him know." Kairi replied getting up. She walked outside and looked at the clock, and it was lunchtime. (A/N: Yeah I know, it was only first period and now its lunch, but I don't really like talking about the classes.) She walked into the lunchroom and sat between Rikku and Sora.

"So, how did it go?" Rikku asked.

"Fine." Kairi replied.

"Fine?" Sora replied.

"Fine. I couldn't get in trouble because we weren't talking about school.

"Gotta love loopholes." Namine said smiling. Then the guys left saying they were going to the bathroom, and Yuna, Namine, and Rikku went to touch up their make-up. Kairi continued eating her lunch. A person sat down across from her, but she thought of was one of her friends, so she made no notice of it.

"Well, I told I'd find you." A familiar voice said. Kairi almost choked on her food.

"What do you want, Ryan?" Kairi asked pissed off. She got up and started walking to throw her trash away. Of course, Ryan quickly got up and followed her.

"I came to visit you." Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Because right now it kinda seems like stalking." Kairi said taking a sip of her soda.

"Well it's not stalking if you go to the same school as them." Once again, Kairi almost choked.

"What??!!" Kairi exclaimed. "You don't go here."

"Actually, I do. I moved here. It was supposed to be a surprise, but after we…" he trailed off.

"Broke up." Kairi finished for him.

"We didn't break up."

"That's what I would call it." Kairi snapped. Just then the group walked in. Rikku looked up and saw them.

"Uh-oh. Bad." She said causing Sora to look up and see them. He immediately sped up and the boys walked faster to catch up. The girls half ran behind them. Sora walked and stood between the two facing Ryan.

"What are you doing here, Romeo?" Sora asked.

"Oh, so you're the jerk that called me that the other day." Ryan said.

"Oh, I'm a jerk? What about you stalking Kairi?" Sora yelled.

"It's not stalking when they're your girlfriend."

"_EX_-girlfriend." Rikku stated walking up next to Kairi.

"God, why does everybody keep saying that??" Ryan said.

"Because it's the truth." Rikku snapped. One of Ryan's friends grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her away and pushed her to the side. She was inches from the ground when Riku grabbed her.

"Thanks." Rikku said staring up at Riku's face.

"Heh…don't mention it." Riku said pulling her up. They quickly turned away blushing.

"Look, just leave Kairi alone." Sora said angrily.

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do?" Ryan asked.

"This!!!" Sora shouted tackling Ryan to the ground. He started punching him, but then Ryan got him down and was on top of him beating Sora up. Soon a crowd was around them shouting "FIGHT!! FIGHT!!" Kairi ran up and tried to pull Ryan off of Sora.

"Stop it!! Ryan!! Sora!!" Kairi yelled. Ryan quickly pushed her off to the side.

"Kairi!!!!!" Ryan and Sora shouted. They started running to her.

"Stop! Let her boyfriend get her." Ryan said picking Kairi up and handing her to one of his friends. "Keep her outside till' I finish this punk off." His friend nodded and carried her outside of the cafeteria.

"Let me back in!!!" Kairi shouted trying to push past Ryan's friend. It wasn't working. She ran up the stairs and ran to the other doors on the other side of the school. She pushed open the doors and pushed her way back to the boys. Then everything went into slow motion like on her first day. Right when she got there Ryan punched Sora across the face and he started falling backwards.

"No!!!!!" Kairi shouted running to Sora. He hit the ground and went unconscious. Then everything sped up again.

"How did you get back in here?" Ryan shouted at Kairi. She walked up to him and started pushing him back with every word she said.

"Why can't you just take the hint? Just leave me alone! We're over!!!!!!" Kairi yelled. She got all the strength she could and punched Ryan in the face. He stumbled backwards over a few chairs and fell on the ground. Kairi started shaking her hand. She didn't think it would hurt that much. The group ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kairi replied. She gasped. "Sora!" she yelled running back to him. He was still unconscious. She knelt down at his side. "Sora. Please wake up." His eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-what happened?" he looked up and saw Ryan lying on the floor. "What happened to him?" Sora asked. Kairi half laughed. "You did that??" Kairi half smiled. "Wow." She helped him up and the crowd was gone. The group went outside and sat on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked Sora. His lip was bloody and there was a cut above his eye.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry? You're gonna be dead by the time I've lived here for a year."

"Chill. Think of it as a workout for me." Sora said smiling.

"It's not funny." Kairi said with a small smile on her face.

"And that's why you're trying not to laugh." Sora said laughing."

"Ok, lovebirds. Let's get out of here before the principal sees us." Rikku said giggling to herself.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!!!!" Sora and Kairi yelled. Then they both turned away and blushed like crazy.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways, let's just go." Namine said. So they went back to Rikku's house and talked about how much they hated Ryan. Luckily for them, the teachers didn't notice that they were gone.

* * *

Thanx 4 reading!! Promise for a new chappy soon!! Luv errybody!!! 333333 


	8. More Drama

**Okey dokes! Heres is chapter 8. I'm writing chapter 9 as we speak so it should be posted soon!! Keep reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 8: More Drama **

The next morning came and Rikku and Kairi decided to walk to school. They met up with their group and then Kairi realized Ryan wasn't at school. 'Probably couldn't show his face after yesterday.' Kairi thought to herself. They split up after homeroom because the school changed their schedules. So now Kairi had first period with Sora. Their lockers were next to each other so Sora and Kairi headed there. They talking about the usual stuff when all of a sudden a girl ran up to Sora and practically jumped on him.

"Sora!! Baby, I missed soo much!!" she squealed. Sora got her off of him.

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Sora asked.

"I came back for you."

"No one told you to come back."

"Uh, you know her?" Kairi asked cutting in.

"Well, duh he knows me." Sarah said.

"You know her?" Kairi asked again looking at Sora.

"Yeah. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." Kairi said wishing he never had a girlfriend.

"Uh, Sarah, this is Kairi Heart. She's my friend." Sora said. Kairi's heart dropped. 'That's all we'll ever be.' She thought. "Kairi this is Sarah Hanover. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah said with a fake smile.

"The pleasure is all yours." Kairi said returning the same fake smile. Then they both gave each other death glares.

"Uh, I think it's time for you to go, Sarah." Sora said noticing this. Sarah broke herself away from Kairi.

"Yeah. Well, maybe I'll have a class with you." Sarah squealed again.

"Yeah sure." Sarah walked away finally.

"Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"So, you want to head to class?" Kairi said.

"Hang on, Kairi. I need to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot." Kairi said.

"I'm moving."

"What?" Kairi's heart just broke. She finally fell for a good guy and he was moving.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Kairi grabbed her things, slammed her locker, and walked away. Sora quickly followed her. But as soon as he caught up, she sped off again. It was obvious she didn't want to talk then. Sora walked slowly to class thinking.

At some point during the class he turned to Kairi.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kairi replied coldly. Sora turned back to his desk. At the end of the day the group met up.

"Hey, Kai! You ready to head out?" Rikku asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna go to my house." Kairi said staring at the ground.

"You sure?" Rikku asked shocked.

"Yeah." Kairi quietly replied. She started walking away.

"What's up with her?" Roxas asked.

"Seriously." Riku said.

"Wait a minute." Namine said. She thought for a second. "She started being all sad at first period."

"So?" Roxas asked.

"Ugh. That means, whatever happened between the time we walked into school and first period is why she's sad." Namine said triumphantly.

"Well, she was with you dude. So what happened?" Roxas asked looking at Sora.

"Well, for starters, Sarah's back. And they didn't really see eye to eye. And then I told her I was moving." Sora said.

"Wait, Sarah's back??!!" Namine, Rikku, and Yuna yelled at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Wait, you're moving??!!" Riku, Roxas, and Tidus yelled.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, where?" Rikku asked.

"See, that's the thing. I'm moving into the house next to Kairi's. it was supposed to be a surprise." Sora said.

"OOOOOHHH. I thought you were actually moving somewhere, like far." Roxas said.

"No. The parents and everybody already know." Sora said.

"Everyone except Kairi." Rikku said.

"Yeah. But don't worry. There's gonna be a party. Kinda like a surprise party." Sora said.

"This better work, or you die." Namine said before the girls walked away.

"Hope this works dude." Roxas said as the rest of the boys walked away too. It was only Sora then.

"I hope so too." Sora said to himself looking up at the sky.

* * *

There it is!! keep reviewing and i'll update sooner!! Luv ya!! 333333 


	9. Home

heyy!! srry for the wait! i've been worknig on my new story When Worlds Collide. check it out sometime!

* * *

Chapter 9: Home

Kairi started on her street. 'What are they gonna think? What are they gonna say? Why does Sora have to move??' Kairi thought. She walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell. She didn't feel right just barging in. This place was all new to her again. Her mother came to the door and opened it.

"Kairi." Her mom said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She grabbed Kairi into a tight hug. Then Kairi started crying.

"I'm so sorry mom." Kairi said crying.

"No, we should've told you. You had the right to know." They pulled back from the hug and walked inside. Kairi's dad was sitting in the living room. He looked up and saw Kairi.

"Kairi. Where have you been? Are you hungry? Are you ok? Were you safe?" her father asked her real quickly.

"Dad, dad. I'm fine. I was staying with a friend." Kairi replied. Her dad came up to her and hugged her. He picked her up and swung her around like he did when she was a little girl. He gently put her down.

"So you're sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Positive." Kairi said smiling.

"Well good. Kairi, why don't you go upstairs and get changed while I make dinner." Her mom said. Kairi nodded and headed upstairs to her room. She walked in and flopped down on her bed. She took a huge breath in. it was good to be home.

Kairi woke up the next morning and saw her parents at the counter in the kitchen drinking their coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom, dad." Kairi said pouring herself a cup of French Vanilla Coffee.

"Morning sweetie." Her mom said.

"So what are we doing today?" Kairi asked sitting down with her parents.

"Well, a new family moved in next door. They invited us over for dinner." Her dad said.

"Cool." Kairi said getting up and going to her room with her coffee. She got changed and came back down and told her parents that she was going to see Selphie. They said it was fine so Kairi headed out. She knocked on Selphie's door and Selphie answered it.

"Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"Hey Selph." Kairi said.

"Can I help you?" Selphie asked remembering how rude Kairi was to her on the phone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just frustrated. I'm sorry." Kairi said looking down.

"It's cool." Selphie said with a smile on her face. They hugged and then Kairi left. She didn't know where to go. So she went to the beach. She figured it could clear her thoughts.

She sat down and looked out over the ocean. It looked so peaceful. So unlike the actual island. Full of drama and worry. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Relax, Kai." Kairi turned around to see none other than Sora.

"Hey." Kairi said quietly.

"Hey. So, uh, I'm having a going away party at my house tonight. The whole group's gonna be there." Sora said.

"Oh. Well, I have to go to my new neighbor's house for dinner, but I'm sure I can get out of it." Kairi said.

"Ok, cool. Call me when you find out." Sora said getting up. "See ya later Kai."

"Bye." Kairi said in almost a whisper. She went home to talk to her parents.

"Mom!! Dad!!" Kairi shouted walking through the front door.

"In the living room!" her mom shouted back. Kairi walked in and saw her parents sitting in their chairs having lunch.

"Hey. I was wondering. Sora is having a going away party tonight and I want to go. So can I?" Kairi asked. She gave her parents the puppy dog eyes because she always got what she wanted when she gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"No." her dad simply replied.

"What??" Kairi asked again.

"No."

"But dad-"

"But nothing. We promised the new neighbors we'd be there."

"Well you two can still go. Just let me go to the party."

"No, Kairi. We're all going." Kairi turned and ran up the stairs crying. Her parents knew how much she liked Sora. Kairi ran into her room and slammed her door shut. She flopped on her bed and started crying. Then her cell rang.

"Hello?" Kairi answered.

"Hey it's Sora."

"Oh, hey Sora."

"Hey. I was just wondering if you could come to my party."

"I'm sorry. My parents said I have to go to the dinner."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too." There was a pause. "I got to go get ready for the party."

"Oh, kay."

"Bye Kai."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and her eyes filled with tears. She laid back down her bed and started crying again.

Eventually, her crying was interrupted. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked sniffling.

"It's your mother." Her mom opened the door and walked in. Kairi sighed as her mom sat down on the bed.

"Look. I know you're sad because you wanted to go to Sora's party, but there'll be other parties." Her mom said playing along to act like she didn't know about Sora's moving. She got up and walked towards the door. "We're leaving in ten minutes." Kairi's mom said.

"What? I'll never be ready in time!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Ok, then come in a half hour. Your dad and I will head over now though."

"Fine." Kairi got up and walked into her walk in closet. She really didn't fell like looking pretty right now.

"Oh, and no need to wear anything fancy. Just casual will do." Her mom said poking her head in Kairi's closet.

"Kay." Kairi replied browsing through her wardrobe. About ten minutes later she heard the front door close meaning her parents had just left. She browsed for a few more minutes before deciding on a denim mini skirt, a black tee with ACDC written on the front in red, her black and red Vans, some silver hoops, her crown necklace, and her hair in a messy bun. She put on some mascara and eyeliner and brushed her teeth before heading out.

At the party everyone was anxiously waiting for Kairi. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! That must be her." Kairi's mom said excitedly. "Quick everyone! Hide!" she went to the door after she was sure everyone was hidden. She opened the door. "Oh, Kairi dear! I'm so glad you made it." Her mom said.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Kairi said.

"Oh, cheer up. Tonight is going to be fun!" her mom squealed.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said as they walked into the foyer. She started looking around and realized that it was a really nice place. They walked into the living room. All of a sudden everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my god!! What is everyone doing here??" Kairi asked confused.

"Uh, hello? Did you not hear the surprise?" Rikku asked laughing as she walked over to Kairi.

"I mean, I thought you were all supposed to be at Sora's?" Kairi asked.

"They are at my house." Sora said walking over to Kairi.

"Huh??" Kairi asked. This time she was really confused.

"This is my new house. When I said I was moving, I just didn't tell you where." Sora said.

"So wait, you're not moving?"

"I already moved." Sora said smiling.

"Oh my god!!" Kairi yelled running over to Sora and hugging him. Then she realized everyone was still there. The party continued and at the end everyone went to Kairi's house. The guys slept in the guest room and the girls slept in Kairi's room. Everyone had finally settled down and was starting to go to sleep. Kairi turned over and tried to go to sleep. She was almost asleep when she heard the girls getting up. She turned over to see the girls heading towards the door wrapped in their blankets.

"You didn't think you were leaving without me did you?" Kairi asked.

"We thought you were asleep." Namine said.

"Well, I'm up now. Where were you going anyway?" Kairi said.

"We were gonna see if the guys were awake." Rikku explained.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Kairi said getting up and pulling her blanket around her. They walked out into the hall and opened the guest room door. The only thing on the other side was Roxas.

"OWWW!!" Roxas yelped. Namine poked her head through the door.

"Oh my gosh!! I am so sorry!" Namine gasped. Roxas was clutching his head and moved away from the door.

"What are you doing out there?" Sora asked Namine. Kairi pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Ok, so what are all of you doing out there?" Roxas asked.

"We couldn't sleep. So, we came to see if you guys were awake." Rikku said.

"And it looks like you are!" Kairi said running and jumping onto the bed.

"Hey!!" Sora whisper yelled.

"My house." Kairi said smiling. They all sat around and talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

kk there you go! now go keep that little purple button happy! 


	10. Sarah and Some Flirting

**Heyy everybody!!!!! I know it's been forever! I am soo sorry. With Christmas and finishing up with school I got kinda tangled up in things. but here it is!! hope you like it!!!!1

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Sarah and Some Flirting

**Kairi woke up to her mom's voice.**

**"It's a good thing I trust all of you." Her mom said entering the guest room with a laundry basket.**

**"What time is it?" Kairi asked yawning.**

**"It's 1 pm. God, you kids could sleep forever." Her mom said walking over to the window and opening the blinds letting light into the room.**

**"Ahh! The light!! It burns!!!" Sora said covering his head with his blanket. Everyone started getting up, but Sora stayed under his blankets.**

**"Come on, you lazy bum!!" Kairi said giggling while pulling the covers off of Sora. He finally admitted defeat and got up.**

**"Ok, now you guys have to decide who gets the shower first." Kairi's mom said. Everyone started for the door. Kairi's mom held up her hand. "No! You have to decide and not trample me." Everyone stopped immediately. "Now who's going first?" **

**"I am!!" everyone shouted except Namine.**

**"Ok Namine, you get the shower first." Kairi's mom replied.**

**"What??!!" everyone shouted again.**

**"Shh. Keep your voices down! Now Namine, get your things and go take a shower." Namine grabbed her things and scurried out of the room. Every one groaned and went back and sat down. Eventually everyone took showers and they headed for the beach.**

**The guys immediately headed for the water while the girls stayed back and laid their towels out when they got there.**

**"Ah, this day is perfect." Kairi said taking in a deep breath of fresh air.**

**"Too perfect." Rikku said looking over Kairi's shoulder.**

**"Huh?" Kairi and Namine asked at the same time. They turned around to see Sarah and another girl heading towards them.**

**"What is _she_ doing here?" Namine asked sighing.**

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kairi Heart. Sora's _friend_." Sarah said as she walked up.**

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sarah Hanover. Sora's _ex-girlfriend_." Kairi said.**

**"Wow, Kairi. You can't even think of anything original to say. Have to steal my words. Isn't that sad Rachel?" Sarah said.**

**"Aww, so sad." Rachel said sarcastically and then laughing. Just then the guys came running up.**

**"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Sora asked.**

**"Well, this is a public beach isn't it?" Sarah asked.**

**"Yeah, but…" Sora started.**

**"Well, I knew you loved the beach, and I wanted to see you." Sarah said.**

**"What? I thought you tapped into Sora's phone line and heard him making plans with Riku to come to the beach." Rachel said.**

**"Shut up!" Sarah screamed at Rachel.**

**"Wow, Sarah. Tapping into people's phone lines." Kairi said.**

**"Look, stay out of this new girl." Sarah hissed. She directed her attention back to Sora.**

**"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, and I know that now." Sarah said with pleading eyes.**

**"Yeah, I bet." Kairi whispered into Rikku's ear. Rikku giggled.**

**"What was that??" Sarah asked.**

**"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Kairi said before the girls walked to the water.**

**"Well she's a piece of work, isn't she?" Sarah asked Sora.**

**"Look, just leave Sarah." Sora said.**

**"Why? So you can hang out with that…slut?" Sarah asked.**

**"Hey!" Sora snapped.**

**"What, you care about her more than me?" Sarah asked shocked.**

**"Maybe I do." Sora replied.**

**"Ugh. She's changed you, Sora." **

**"Well at least she didn't cheat on me."**

**Sarah gasped. "I'll get you back Sora." Sarah said walking away.**

**"Glad that's over with." Roxas said.**

**"You're glad?" Sora asked.**

**"Whatever, let's just go swim." Riku said. The guys headed back to the water.**

**"Thanks." Kairi said when Sora reached her.**

**"For what?" he asked.**

**"For defending me back there." Kairi said.**

**"It was nothing. I'm just so sick of her." Kairi giggled. "What?" Sora asked.**

**"That was something I expected a girl to do. Well, what you said." Kairi said giggling some more.**

**"Did you just call me a girl?"**

**"Maybe I did." Kairi said splashing Sora.**

**"Oh that's it. Now you're gonna get it!" Sora said about splash water at Kairi. She quickly swam away and avoided the water. But of course, Sora was right on her trail. She ran up to the top dock hoping to blend in with the rest of her friends. No such luck. Sora saw her immediately and ran up to the dock. He grabbed her and pulled her into the water with him. God, did it feel good to be in his arms. They reached the surface and Sora started tickling Kairi.**

**"Sora, stop! Please!!" Kairi gasped laughing.**

**"Nope. You called me a girl."**

**"Ok, ok. You're not a girl."**

**"What? I can't hear you."**

**"You're not a girl!!" **

**"Why thank you." Sora said stopping.**

**"They're so cute." Rikku said to Riku who were watching from a distance.**

**"Could they flirt anymore and not notice?" Riku asked. Rikku giggled.**

**"Do you wanna fall in love?" Rikku asked.**

**"Uh, awkward, but I already like a girl. The thing is I don't' think she likes me back." Riku said.**

**"I'm sure she does." Rikku said feeling a pang of jealousy.**

**"What about you?" Riku asked.**

**"Yeah, I like a guy. He's perfect. He's hott, funny, outgoing. Everything I want in a guy. But he probably doesn't like me."**

**"How could he not?" Riku mumbled hating the guy that Rikku liked and wanting to be that guy.**

**"What?" Rikku asked.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You said something."**

**"Oh, I said I, uh, gotta go."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah." Riku said sadly. He walked away with his head hung low and fists jammed in his pockets. Just then Namine and Roxas came running up.**

**"What's up with him?" Roxas asked.**

**"I don't know. We were just talking and he said he had to go." Rikku replied.**

**"Rikku, can I talk to you?" Namine asked grabbing Rikku's arm and pulling her out of earshot from Roxas.**

**"Yeah?" Rikku asked.**

**"What exactly did you two talk about?" Namine asked.**

**"Well, we were talking about how much Sora and Kairi were flirting. And then I asked him if he liked anyone. He said he liked a girl, but she didn't like him. Then he asked me and I said I liked a guy and described him. That's when he said he had to leave."**

**"Are you nuts??!!" Namine squeaked.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Oh my god. Sometimes you're as clueless as Kairi."**

**"Not following."**

**"Riku likes you!"**

**"WHAT??!!"**

**"Duh."**

**"No, no, no. Riku and I are just friends."**

**"Please." **

**"So he left because he thought I liked another guy."**

**"Yeah."**

**"OMG, I need to talk to Riku."**

**"No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Let him cool off first."**

**"Ok."**

**"Whatcha talking about??" Roxas asked coming out of nowhere.**

**"Roxas!!" Namine screeched.**

**"What?" Roxas asked.**

**"How long have you been there?"**

**"Long enough to hear "Let him cool off first."**

**"Good."**

**"And who's _he_ and why does _he_ need to cool off?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"You sure? Because you seem really suspicious."**

**"Really, it's nothing."**

**"Mmkay." **

**"C'mon, let's go." Rikku said pulling Namine along. Of course, Roxas followed shortly behind.**

**"So, what are you gonna do?" Namine asked.**

**"I don't know." Rikku replied looking at the ground. Just then Sora and Kairi came running towards them.**

**"Where's he going?" Kairi asked referring to Riku.**

**"Oh, uh, he had to go." Rikku stuttered.**

**"Oh, well, we were gonna go out for dinner. Roxas, go call him." Sora said.**

**"No, Roxas, wait-" Rikku started, but it was too late.**

**"Ok, he's gonna meet us there." Roxas said walking back to the group.**

**"Thanks Roxas." Rikku said through gritted teeth.**

**"What about Yuna and Tidus? Where did they go?" Kairi asked.**

**"Oh, they left a while back together." Rikku said.**

**"Well, let's call them to." Kairi said happily.**

**"No!" Everyone shouted.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because, they left _together._ Let's leave them with some alone time." Namine explained.**

**"Oooooh." Kairi said.**

**"Well, then let's go." Sora said. Everyone agreed and they headed off. But Kairi grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her back.**

**"You wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked Rikku.**

**"What are you talking about?" Rikku asked sheepishly.**

**"Well for starters, you were freaking out when Roxas was calling Riku. Plus, you seemed really strange when you were telling us where Riku went." Kairi explained.**

**"Oooooh, that."**

**"Yes, that."**

**"Well, I just found out Riku likes me. And see, he asked me if I liked anybody and I told I did and described the guy. But, then I didn't know Riku liked me. And I think I made him jealous. And that's why he left."**

**"Mmkay."**

**"Mmkay? That's all you can say?"**

**"Well, now you just need to come clean with him."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Tell him how you feel. If you know he'll feel the same way and if you like him…"**

**"Fine. I'll come clean with Riku when you finally come clean with Sora." Rikku said smiling.**

**"What? No, no, no. You got the wrong idea. Me and him are just friends."**

**"Puh-lease."**

**"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because Sora could never like me."**

**"And why not?"**

**"Because, he's hot, and funny, and outgoing, and just perfect. While I'm…"**

**"Completely gorgeous, funny, smart, outgoing…everything Sora wants in a girl." Rikku finished for her.**

**"Yeah right." Kairi said looking at the ground.**

**"Yeah, I am right. Look, Kairi. I've known Sora longer than you have. I know what kind of girls he likes."**

**"Which is why he was dating that slut."**

**"Hey, we all tried to talk him out of that. And then she cheated on him and it just proved our point."**

**"She cheated on him??"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why that little-"**

**"Ok, ok. Calm down Kairi."**

**"I can't believe she did that to him."**

**"None of us can. That's why we all hate her so much."**

**"Well, we better get to the restaurant." Kairi said.**

**"Yeah." So they headed off to the restaurant where they group met them.**

**"Where have you guys been???" Sora asked.**

**"Sorry, we had to talk." Kairi explained.**

**"Well, could you tell us next time please?" Namine asked. Rikku looked over and saw Riku standing in the back of the group. That wasn't normal. He always was at the front. Kairi nudged Rikku in the ribs signaling either before or after dinner she needed to talk to him. Rikku nudged Kairi twice meaning after. Kairi rolled her eyes and they headed inside of the restaurant. **

**Kairi sat next to Rikku and Sora was on her other side. Riku was at the other end of the table and Rikku was trying not to make eye contact. Namine sat across from Rikku, Roxas across from Kairi, and then Riku across from Sora. **

"**So…what are you guys gonna order?" Kairi asked trying to break the horrible silence that had settled over the group.**

**Silence…**

**"Sounds good." Kairi said sarcastically.**

**More silence…**

**Kairi nudged Rikku again. She had no choice. **

**"Can I talk to you, Riku?" Rikku asked sheepishly.**

**"Yeah, I guess." Riku replied looking down. They got up and went outside.**

**"How come you left earlier?" Rikku asked already knowing the answer.**

**"Like I said, I just had to go." Riku replied.**

**"Look, I have a confession to make." Rikku said turning to Riku. He looked up.**

**"I…I l-love you." Rikku stuttered out. Riku's eyes got big.**

**"Wha-what did you say?" he asked.**

**"I said, I love you. And, I should've told you sooner. But today at the beach when you said you already liked I girl. Well, I figured I had no hope." Rikku said looking down. Riku lifted her chin up. He brought his face closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her face.**

**"I love you too." He whispered. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart and just stood and held each other's hands for a few minutes. Then they realized that everyone else was still inside so they headed in.

* * *

**

Yayy!! Rikku and Riku are together!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to have the next chappy up soon, but I'm not sure when because I'm also working on my other story When Worlds Collide. Check it out if you haven't already! KK, luv ya!!! 33333 


	11. Happy And Sad Truths

Heyy!! So sorry for the long wait. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!! Again, really sorry. But here it is...R&R!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Happy and Sad Truths

Rikku and Riku walked back into the restaurant with smiles on their faces. They still sat on their opposite sides of the table, just so they wouldn't look suspicious. Rikku nudged Kairi in the ribs. Kairi turned to her. Rikku smiled real big and Kairi smiled back. Things were good. Well, for Rikku they were. Things were still a little shaky with Kairi and her parents, but they were almost a perfect family again. They finally ordered and while they were waiting for their food, Yuna and Tidus came into the restaurant.

"Yuna?? What are you doing here?? And why does it look like you were crying?" Kairi asked. Yuna and Tidus sat down and Tidus put his arm around Yuna.

"Guys??" Namine asked.

"Me an-and Ti-Tidus a-are mov-moving!!" Yuna wailed.

"WHAT??!!!" Everyone shouted getting dirty looks from the rest of the restaurant.

"As you all know, our parents work for the same company. And, well, the company is getting moved. Which means we're getting moved." Tidus said.

"That's impossible!" Rikku said coming and hugging Yuna.

"They can't just do that!!" Roxas shouted causing more dirty looks.

"Well, they are." Tidus said sadly.

"C'mon." Kairi said getting up.

"Where??" Sora asked.

"Well, we're not just gonna sit here. We have to go hang." Kairi said. They left the restaurant and headed to the docks. They sat like they normally did with their legs over the edge.

"So…when do you guys leave?" Namine asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Yuna said.

"You can't be serious." Rikku said. Yuna started crying again. This couldn't be happening. Kairi thought it was hard when Sora was leaving, but this was one of her best friends. She wished she could do something. But she knew how big a company Yuna's and Tidus' parents worked for. She knew that they wouldn't care that they were tearing apart a friendship. That's the business world for you.

"When did you find out?" Kairi asked shakily.

"When we got home from the beach." Tidus said shaking his head. They looked so sad. They didn't know Kairi as much as everyone else. She had only moved there a couple months ago. Kairi felt a tear trickle down her face. She didn't think she actually would. She had been trying to hold it in, but she just couldn't anymore. Then she felt a pair of arms hugging her. She looked up and saw it was Yuna. The other girls came and joined their little group hug. The boys just stood there trying to act cool, so they could be strong if the girls needed them. By now, all the girls were crying.

"This can't be happening!!" Kairi sniffled.

"They can't just take you guys away." Namine said.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Rikku said.

"I wish there was. I begged my parents for hours trying to get them to change their minds." Yuna said.

"So, this is really it, then." Roxas said quietly.

"I guess so." Tidus said.

"Well, I mean, we'll still keep in touch right?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" Riku said trying to stay positive. But nobody seemed convinced.

"Wow, it's really late. We should probably get home and pack." Yuna said sadly checking her watch. Then all the girls started crying again. After about ten minutes of crying, Yuna and Tidus headed home. The others stayed at the docks.

"I can't believe they're leaving." Kairi said.

"Me neither. It's gonna be soo different without them." Rikku said.

"I feel so horrible. That must have been so hard for Yuna to hear." Namine said. The girls hugged and then decided to sleepover at Namine's. everyone headed to their place and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Ok, there you have. I know it was kinda short. Again, writer's block..:( But anyways, review plz!! Okey Dokey, Luv YA!!!!! 333 


	12. The Departure

**Heyy!! Sorry for the wait. and for the short chapter, but i think it ended at a good part. i'll try to update soon!! R&R!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Departure**

**The next morning rolled in and everyone headed to the docks. A ferry was picking up Yuna and Tidus' families to take them to the airport. Yuna face was tear-stained. Tidus' eyes looked a little puffy, but he was trying his hardest not to cry again. The six of us walked to them.**

**"Rikku, Nami. I just want you to know that you will always be my first best friends. I mean, we can all say that I was not the prettiest person when I moved here eight years ago." Yuna said smiling with tears in her eyes.**

**"Wow. Has it really been that long?" Namine asked.**

**"And Kairi, I feel so bad after only knowing you for a few months and then leaving. But you are the best new girl ever. Because let me tell you, there were some pretty weird new girls that rolled through here." Yuna said. The four of us went into a group hug.**

**"You guys will always completely and eternally be my best friends." Yuna said with a tear running down her face.**

**"You will always be my best friend." Kairi said clutching onto Yuna.**

**"The four of us will always be best friends." Rikku said crying.**

**"I'm gonna miss you so much, Yuna." Namine said crying also.**

**"I love you guys." Yuna said bawling. All the girls started bawling too.**

**"It's gonna be hard here without you, dude." Roxas said hugging Tidus.**

**"I'll call as soon as we get there." Tidus said.**

**"I'll miss ya man." Riku said hugging him. Then Sora hugged Tidus. **

**"So, have you told her yet?" Sora whispered to Tidus.**

**"Told who what?" Tidus asked.**

**"Please. For the sake of all of us, tell her when you get there." Sora said.**

**"But-"Tidus started. Just then, the horn of the ferry went off signaling that it was time to board. **

**"Well, it was some great eight years." Tidus said grabbing his luggage. But it was quickly dropped when the girls attacked him with hugs. After all the goodbyes were said, Yuna and Tidus boarded the ferry. We all waved with tears in our eyes. It was definitely gonna be hard without them. The ferry gave one last blast of the horn, and then slowly departed from the island. The three girls hugged each other and cried. And no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't stop. Eventually, the girls broke out of their hug, but they were still crying. Riku walked to Rikku and wrapped his arms around her. He just kept whispering to her. Saying things like "Shh, everything's gonna be ok." "Just breathe." Eventually he kissed the top of her head, which everyone saw. Kairi just smiled, when suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her. She figured it was Namine and hugged back. Then she caught a glimpse of Roxas. And _he_ was hugging Namine. Kairi looked up and saw that it was Sora that was hugging her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Of course, Sora blushed crazy when she did. But then he looked around and noticed that the other guys were fine with hugging the girls. Sora knew he liked Kairi. He knew he had to tell her. And he would. Eventually…

* * *

**

There you have it! Plz review! And i want at least ten reviews plz. I know you guys can do it!! Luv ya!! 3333 


	13. Preparing For Christmas

**Hi! I am so so sorry for the long wait. I was having super writer's block. But I do have most of the next chapter written, and I know what's coming up. So, hopefully things should be up soon!

* * *

Chapter 13: Preparing For Christmas**

**It finally rolled around to December on Destiny Islands, and everyone was loving it.**

**"Hey, Kai." Namine said walking into Kairi's room.**

**"Hey, Namine. What's up?" Kairi replied.**

**"Not much. Hey, have you noticed RG and Riku lately? I think something's going on between those two."**

**"Yeah. There definitely is." Kairi said. Kairi knew Rikku didn't want anyone to know until they told the group, so Kairi just had to keep quiet for now. She got off her bed and walked over to her balcony. The skies were a smoky gray, and there wasn't much sun due to all the clouds. Namine walked over and joined her.**

**"I can't believe it's almost Christmas!" Namine squealed happily.**

**"I know. I love this weather." Kairi said looking up at the sky. It was so peaceful. Kairi loved this time of year. It reminded her of Ryan. God, why was _he _in her thoughts lately. She liked Sora. Ryan was just a jerk. _'But, winter was the time when we officially started dating. It was the best time of my life. Then in the spring, when I found out I was moving, everything changed. And when I told Ryan everything just got worse. He would ignore me in school, and would find ways to get out of hanging with me on weekends. He seemed to never want to see me. Then about a week before I'm supposed to move, he starts talking to me again. Of course, it was only to tell me that long distance relationships never worked out. Then he shows up unannounced and tries to take me back, but no way. But still, no matter how hard I tried, he was always in my thoughts lately. He'd been trying to win me over the entire month. Sora was getting mad. Hell, I was getting mad. He'd send me flowers, chocolates, poems, and part of me thought it was kinda sweet. Of course, I'd never tell anyone that.'_**

**"Kai?" Namine asked sending Kairi out of her daze.**

**"Wh-what?" Kairi asked.**

**"Hello? I've been asking you for the past ten minutes if you wanted to go to the pier with everyone. Where were you?"**

**"Sorry. Just lost in my own thoughts, I guess."**

**"Well, anyways, do you wanna?"**

**"Umm, sure. Yeah. That's cool."**

**"Ok. So do you wanna go now or-"**

**"Umm, I'm gonna get changed and I'll meet you at your house in a half hour." Kairi said.**

**"Ookay, is everything ok?"**

**"Yeah. Everything's perfect." Namine nodded and headed out. "Why wouldn't it be?" Kairi murmured walking into her closet. She looked for about ten minutes and finally decided on an outfit. Kairi emerged from her closet in light wash jeans, a white fitted tee, a black hoodie, and black Converse. She went to her bathroom and put on some eyeliner and mascara. She walked back to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. She still had fifteen minutes till she had to meet Nami, so she was gonna use them wisely. She turned over on her stomach and hugged her pillow to her face. '_What was Rikku talking about with me coming clean with Sora? Sora and I were just friends. Besides, Sora wouldn't like me anyways. No matter how much I wanna believe he could, I know he just couldn't. And I mean, Ryan did actually like me. And he is being really sweet. Of course, if I said that to any of my friends, they'd flip out and say he's just trying to steal me away from them. Plus, Ryan never cheated on me. Wait! What am I saying? Sora never cheated on me. Sarah was his girlfriend before I even showed up! Maybe I should just let her have him. I mean, Rikku did tell me he was happy with her. Maybe that would be best then.' _Kairi thought. She looked at her clock and saw it was time for her to head out. She got up and walked out of her room, but checked herself in the mirror first. Once she was good, she headed downstairs. Her mom was making a sandwich for herself.**

**"Hi mom." Kairi said.**

**"Hi, sweetie. Where are you going?" she asked.**

**"I'm gonna head to the pier with everyone." Kairi said.**

**"Well ok. Just be home for dinner."**

**"Ok, will do." Kairi smiled before walking out of her house. She walked down the street to Namine's. She was about to knock on the door when she saw a note. **

_Kai,_

_I headed off to the beach bc Roxas called. Hope you're not mad. Just come meet us at the beach._

_Love,_

_Nami :)_

**Kairi read over the note and turned around. She started heading down the sidewalk towards the beach when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and Ryan was running towards her.**

**"Hey." He said.**

**"Hi." Kairi replied.**

**"Whoa."**

**"What?"**

**"You're not completely ignoring me, or calling me a stalker, or something."**

**"Well, I guess I'm just not as mad at you anymore."**

**"Oh. Did you get the stuff I sent you?"**

**"Yeah. That was really sweet of you. You really shouldn't have."**

**"Well, I had to make it up to you." I smiled. Maybe he really did care. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"**

**"Umm, I don't really know."**

**"Maybe you could have a party. You know, invite some people, and have it in a banquet hall or something. That would be so killer." Ryan suggested.**

**"Oh my God! That's a really good idea. I'm sure my parents would be ok with it."**

**"Cool."**

**"Look, Ryan. I gotta meet up with my friends, so I should really get going."**

**"Ok, I guess I'll see you at school?"**

**"Definitely." Kairi said turning around. She started walking then quickly turned around. "Ryan!" she yelled back. He turned around. She ran up to him and hugged him. Little did she know that the group came to look for her and showed up right as she was hugging him. "Thanks." Kairi whispered in his ear.**

**"No problem. I felt bad about the way I lied when I first got back. I shouldn't have." Ryan said as they pulled back. Kairi gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around. But when she did she gasped. Staring back at her with wide eyes were her friends. She freaked. What was she supposed to do? She started to run across the street when a pick-up truck blasted its horn. She froze. This was it. She was only 14 and her life was coming to an end. She closed her eyes and was waiting for the impact. And she got one. Just, not necessarily the one she was expecting. When Sora noticed that she wasn't gonna move, he bolted into the street and grabbed her right as the truck zoomed by. They landed on the other side of the street.**

**"Oh my God, Kairi!" Rikku screamed.**

**"Holy crap!" Namine shouted running across the street. Roxas and Riku followed shortly behind.**

**"Kairi, what were you thinking?" Riku yelled. Kairi looked up and saw Ryan stalking off into the distance.**

**"Kairi? Kairi! Oh my God! She's deaf! She can't hear us!" Namine shouted.**

**"I'm not deaf!" Kairi shouted.**

**"Holy crap, Kai! What were you thinking?" Roxas asked.**

**"I don't know!" Kairi yelled getting up and brushing herself off. "Let's just go to the pier." Kairi said. Namine and Rikku nodded and they started towards the beach.**

**"Oh, yeah. Just saved your life, Kairi. But no need to thank me." Sora muttered to Roxas.**

**"Chill, man. She's probably just flustered." Roxas replied. They got to the beach and sat on the sand. Kairi kept picking it up and letting it sift back to the ground.**

**"Kairi, what's going on?" Sora asked.**

**"Nothing." Kairi replied.**

**"Then why were you hanging out with Ryan?" Sora demanded.**

**"I can still talk to the guy." Kairi defended.**

**"I thought you hated him. But I guess not since you're hugging and kissing him now." Sora growled. There was and horrible silence surrounding us. "Oh and no need to thank me. I just saved your life. But I guess that must have been something that happened a lot where you used to live." Sora said.**

**"You try almost getting hit by a car and then think. God, Sora! I couldn't think after that!" I yelled with tears welling up in my eyes.**

**"That still doesn't answer why you were talking to that scum." Sora said.**

**"Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone kept looking back and forth to see who would talk next. "Did you ever think that maybe he changed? Or, were you too busy lost in your own life? Every time he did something nice or sweet for me, all of you just said he was faking and was a jerk. You don't even know him, ok? People change. I mean, Sora, look at Sarah. She was your something special. The sweet girl you loved. But she changed. Hell, she cheated on you!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.**

**"How do you know that?" Sora yelled. Nobody talked. "So one of you told her? I thought you guys were my friends." he said looking at everyone.**

**"I thought I was your friend too, but you never told me." Kairi said.**

**"It was in my past. I was trying to let it go." He said calming down some.**

**"But then she came back and you still didn't tell me." Kairi pointed out.**

**"Well, I just, I didn't think-" **

**"Yeah, you didn't think." Kairi said before heading back up the beach. She walked back down the street crying.**

**"We really screwed up this time." Sora said.**

**"We?" Rikku asked with a mad expression.**

**"What did we do?" Roxas yelled.**

**"Well, we're all in this together so-"**

**"No. Not anymore." Namine said.**

**"Come on, Rikku." Namine said grabbing her arm, the two girls walked up the beach, soon followed by Roxas.**

**"Let me guess, you're gonna storm off next." Sora said looking at Riku.**

**"Sora, I'm your best friend. I have been since we were two." Riku said.**

**"So you're not gonna leave?" Sora asked.**

**"No. But you really need to apologize to her." Riku said.**

**"I know. But she'll never talk to me now." Sora said.**

**"Just, go to her house and try." Sora nodded.**

**"I guess, but maybe I should give her some time." Sora said. Riku nodded and sat down. Sora sat down next to him.**

**"So, what about you and Rikku?" Sora asked. Riku chuckled.**

**Kairi went back to her house. She grabbed her cell phone and started punching in numbers. **

**"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line.

* * *

Oooooh, cliffy! Who do you think she called?? Keep reviewing and I promise to let you know!! luv ya! 333333**


	14. AN

Hey everybody! Just letting you all know that I changed my pen name. It will now be

xMyxChemicalxRomancex

They my favorite band of all time and I wanted to change my name, so yeah! Oh! And I promise I will be updating soon!

33 


	15. Apologies

Chapter 14: Apologies

"Umm, do you think maybe, you could come over?" Kairi asked into the phone.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in like ten minutes." The voice replied. Kairi hung up the phone and hopped onto her bed. When she ran into the house, she completely ignored her parents. She had to get to her phone first.

Sora got up off the sand and headed up the beach. Riku had left a few minutes before. He started walking to Kairi's house. He quickly turned and headed up the walk. He knocked on the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kairi's mom asked.

"Um, yeah. Is Kairi here?" Sora asked.

"Why yes, she is. She's up in her room. It's the second door to the left when you reach the top." Her mom said pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks." Sora said running up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard Kairi ask. He opened the door to see Kairi and Ryan sitting on her bed. "Sora? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you. But I see you have _him_ over." Sora said turning around.

"Wait, Sora! He was just leaving!" Kairi said getting up.

"I was?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Thanks for coming over though." Kairi said smiling.

"Um, no problem." Ryan said leaving; giving Sora glares the whole way. Sora shut the door behind him. Kairi sat back down.

"You know, you didn't have to kick him out." Sora said. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Did you come here to talk or to just leave?" Kairi asked.

"To talk." Sora said sitting down. "Look, Kairi. I should have told you. But I was just trying to forget about her." Sora said.

"But then she came back."

"Yeah, I know. I probably should've told you then. But I was hoping she would just leave me alone."

"Fat chance of that happening."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kairi smiled.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted way too much." Kairi said.

"So, friends again?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Kairi said smiling. Sora smiled back.

"Um, so you wanna try the beach again?" Sora asked. Just then Kairi's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, Kairi. It's Namine. Are you alright?" Namine asked.

"Is that Namine?" Sora asked.

"Is that Sora in the background?" Namine asked.

"Yeah." Kairi replied.

"Oh. So are you two cool, then?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Namine said happily.

"Oh, hey. Do you wanna go to the beach again? And try to actually hang out this time?" Kairi asked.

"Um, hang on. Let me check with the others."

"Is everybody there?"

"Yeah. Hang on." Kairi heard little talking in the background. "Ok, we'll meet you and Sora there in five minutes." Namine said.

"Kay." Kairi said hanging up. "C'mon Sora." Kairi said getting up and heading towards her door. Sora followed.

"Bye, Mom. I'm going out with my friends." Kairi yelled walking out the door with Sora. They walked to the beach and met up with everyone there.

"Hey guys!" Kairi greeted happily.

"Sorry, Kairi." They all replied.

"It's fine." Kairi said. They gave her skeptical looks. "Really." She finished.

"So, let's hang out!" Sora said. Everyone quickly got out of their sad moods and they were at the beach for four hours. At around ten o' clock Kairi stood up from her spot on the sand.

"Well, I better get home." She said.

"Aww, do you have to?" Rikku asked.

"Unfortunately." Kairi said smiling. Rikku smiled in return. Today had started out ok, then it got horrible due to the fact that she almost got hit by a car and got into a fight with her friends, but then it all got better by the end of the day. Kairi was happy she had friends like that. Even if things did go wrong, they always made up. "Oh, I just remembered. Ryan suggested that maybe I should have a Christmas party." Kairi said.

"Really? That's a great idea!" Namine said jumping up.

"Where would you have it though?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. But maybe my parents could rent some banquet hall or something. And I would invite people from school, and it would be so awesome!" Kairi shrieked.

"I'm starting to like Ryan much more." Rikku joked. Kairi laughed.

"Great! I'll check with my parents and then I'll tell you guys tomorrow at school." Kairi said.

"Awesome!" Namine said hugging Kairi. Rikku hugged Kairi and the guys just said their goodbyes. Kairi walked up the beach and waved as she walked off into the distance.

"So Sora, I take it you and your love are all better now?" Rikku asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Sh-she's not my l-love." Sora defended.

"I never said it was her." Rikku pointed out. Sora gave a face.

"I knew it!" Namine yelled punching the air. "Aww, you two are soo cute together!"

"Shut up! She probably doesn't like me like that anyways. Plus, now she's warming up to Ryan again." Sora said.

"Aww, cheer up. You still got a chance." Riku said putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. The rest of them eventually left the beach and headed home in anticipation to what Kairi's parents would say about the party.


	16. Setting Up the Party

so sorry for the super ginormously long wait! but here it is and the next chapter is the so you don't wanna miss that! keep an eye out because it should be out soon! R&R

* * *

Chapter 15: Setting Up the Party

"Ok. So this party has to be exclusive." Kairi said. Everyone was at her house and they were sitting around her dining room table.

"Definitely." Namine agreed.

"So, cool people only. No wannabes, nerds, or rats." Rikku said.

"Ok. So all of us." Sora said. Kairi wrote down everyone's name.

"The Winston sisters. They're like the second most popular people in school." Roxas suggested. Kair nodded and wrote it down. After two hours they had a guest list of 498 people.

"Ok, there's room for two more people. I say we make them Ryan and Sarah." Kairi said.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"What? It's Christmas. I'm feeling nice." Kairi said writing the two names down.

"Ok. If you say so." Riku said.

"Ok, so what are the invitations gonna look like?" Rikku asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I planned on having little wreath cakes made with the person's name on it. And the invitation and wristband would be attached to it. On the night of the party, you don't wear the wristband, you don't get in." Kairi explained.

"Nice." Namine said.

"So, are we gonna give them out at school?" Roxas asked.

"No way! We'll take the limo, and deliver each one personally to each house." Kairi said.

"Shweet! This is gonna be the best party ever!!" Rikku shrieked.

There were three weeks until Kairi's party and it was Sunday morning. Kairi got into the limo wearing light wash jeans, a gray long sleeve O'Neill top, a black bomber jacket, and her black Converse. They drove to Namine's house first. Rick honked the horn and Namine strode out of her house elegantly. She was wearing light wash jeans, a green Volcom top, a white bomber jacket, and green Converse. Next stop was Rikku's. She was wearing light wash jeans, a black Roxy top, a brown bomber jacket, and red Converse. They then got the guys and headed on their route to the 500 houses. It took them five hours, which isn't that bad. They hit at least 100 houses per hour. Everyone was completely ecstatic when they got their invitations. They were told to wear their wristbands to the party or they wouldn't get in. They all hugged the group and freaked out most of the time. The girls sometimes got kisses on the cheek, which made the boys mad. At the end of the day, the guys went back to their houses to get stuff for a sleepover at Kairi's. The girls just went straight back to Kairi's house.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the look on Sora's face when Liam Ashton kissed you, Kai?" Namine exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Nam?" Kairi asked.

"Like you don't know." Rikku said.

"No. Enlighten me." Kairi said.

"He was soo completely and utterly jealous!" Namine shrieked.

"Who was completely and utterly jealous?" Roxas asked barging into Kairi's room.

"Damnit, Roxas! You scared the shit out of me! Don't you know how to knock?" Kairi said as Roxas shut the door behind himself.

"You know, I don't remember that lesson." Roxas said smirking. Kairi whacked him over the back of his head.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Umm, I guess on their way. They weren't downstairs when I got here." Roxas said.

"Whatever. The losers will just have to miss the girl talk." Kairi said falling into her huge cushy chair.

"Talking about us?" Sora said entering the room with Riku in tow.

"What's it to ya?" Namine asked throwing a pillow at them, which Riku caught and chucked back at her.

They ordered some pizza and settled down in Kairi's room, where they all slept after twenty minutes of persuading her mom to allow it. They talked about everything that night. And of course, there was the occasional argument between Sora and Kairi about Ryan. They were up until 3 in the morning, at which point everyone started falling asleep. Kairi slipped her headphones into her ears and fell asleep to her soft music playing.

The next morning everyone got up and hung at Kairi's talking about the party and their Christmas break. They came to the conclusion that they would sleep at Sora's house on Christmas Eve after the party since it was the biggest house. They would open presents there at Sora's and then they would head into the town for an awesome shopping spree. That way, when they headed back to school they would have the best outfits.

"I cannot wait until your party, Kai!" Namine squealed.

"I know, me neither! It's gonna be so awesome!" Kairi replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Rikku yelled.

"What?" Everyone yelled looking at her.

"We don't have outfits for the party, Kairi." She said. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"You are so right. We'll just have to go shopping today then." Kairi concluded. The attire for the party was formal, so the guys were just going to wear tuxes. The girls on the other hand…They were at the mall for six hours. Crazy, I know. But if you've got the time…

That night the girls just decided to sleep at Kairi's again. The three set up their makeshift beds and sat in a circle talking.

"So, are you worried about any conflicts with Sarah or Ryan at the party?" Namine asked.

"Kinda sorta. I mean, there's the possibility that they might start something. But I really hope they don't." Kairi replied.

"Totally. But if they do anything, the guys will totally mess them up." Rikku said laughing.

"They probably would, but I don't really wanna resort to that." Kairi said.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Namine said.

"I just want that night to go perfectly. Who knows? Maybe I'll even tell Sora I like him." Kairi said.

"Aww! That would be so cute!" Namine squealed.

"Yeah! And you could do it under the mistletoe so that way you guys can kiss!" Rikku added.

"Note to self: make sure there's lots of mistletoe." Namine said jokingly. The three started laughing. Kairi glanced at the clock.

"Crap, is it really that time already? I swear it was just like, midnight a little while ago." She said seeing that it was now 1:57.

"Well, I guess we should try and get some shut eye. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow. We basically have to design the inside of the building." Rikku said.

"Yupp." Kairi said yawning.

"Night, guys. Love you." Namine said lying down and pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"Love you too, Nam. Love you, Rikku. Night." Kairi said.

"Night. Love you, guys." Rikku said. The three soon fell asleep. Kairi abruptly woke up hearing her cell phone ringing. It was still dark out so she couldn't see anything. She moved her hand along the floor until it came to something smooth. She quickly grabbed it and saw that the tiny screen on the front read "Sora calling". She flipped open the phone.

"What could you possibly want at this time of night?" Kairi whispered.

"Oh, you know. I'm just bored." A voice said.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"The one and only…that I know of." Roxas answered.

"Why do you have Sora's phone?"

"Because he's at my house and he's asleep and my phone's dead."

"What time is it?" Kairi asked.

"Uhh…it's 4:27." Roxas said casually like everybody made calls at that time.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Well, I _was_ asleep. But I got hungry so I woke up. And then I couldn't get back to sleep and I couldn't get anybody else to get up to talk to me."

"Who else is there?" Kairi interrupted his story.

"It's just Sora and Riku. But anyways, back to my story. So then I found Sora's phone, and his was fully charged so I grabbed it. And then I looked at his Fave 5 thing or whatever and you were the first person. So I called you!" Roxas said happily.

"I'm his number one?" Kairi asked blushing.

"Apparently."

"Oh…" Kairi said shocked. There was a long silence. Without really thinking Kairi shut the phone and fell back onto her pillow. _'I'm really Sora's number one?! No effing way!!' _Kairi thought cheerily.

"Kai? Kairi? Aw, come on, Kairi! You were my last hope!" Roxas whispered yelled into the phone. He groaned and flipped the phone shut again falling onto his bed.

The next morning the boys were walking through the mall.

"So. Who called Kairi on my phone last night?" Sora asked.

"Wasn't me." Riku said. The two looked at Roxas.

"What? Why would it be me?" Roxas asked.

"Because if neither of us did it, then you obviously did." Sora said.

"Oh fine. Whatever. She didn't talk to me very long. And then she just hung up real unexpectedly." Roxas said.

"What? That means something could've been wrong!" Sora said.

"Chill. I'm sure it's fine." Riku said.

"Yeah, but she could've been kidnapped!" Sora yelled.

"Who could've been kidnapped?" the boys turned around to see Kairi standing there with a few bags.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled hugging her and lifting her off the ground. "I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something horrible. But you didn't so I can stop spazzing now." he said setting her down. The other two just watched and laughed.

"I think you still are spazzing." Kairi said.

"I am not!" Sora defended.

"Anyways. Did you get a haircut?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"Oh! Thanks for noticing. It was just a trim. You know, to get rid of split ends and stuff." Kairi said.

"Oh. It looks nice." He said. Riku nodded in agreement.

"So what's in the bags?" Riku asked.

"Oh, just jewelry and hair care products for the party. Speaking of which, the six of us are heading to the hall to plan the decorations." Kairi said.

"Ok. What time?" Sora asked.

"Umm…well, what time is it now?" Kairi said checking her phone. "It's 11:00 now. So, at like 1-ish."

"Kay. We'll see you later, then." Roxas said.

"Kay. Bye guys!" Kairi said turning and walking to the exit of the mall.


	17. Christmas Party Gone Horribly Wrong

I am so, so sorry for the tremendously long wait! I've been really busy, and I feel really bad about it. BUT, this is chapter a lot of people have been waiting for! Soo, I'm expecting a good amount of reviews!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Christmas Party Gone Horribly Wrong**

It was finally the night of the party and the girls were at Kairi's getting all set up. It was currently 7 and the party started at 8. They decided they'd be fashionably late. That way they could have a good entrance.

"So? Can you believe that Christmas is finally here?" Namine squealed.

"I know. It's great." Kairi said a little unenthusiastically.

"Aww, Kai. What's wrong?" Rikku asked walking over to her and sitting down on Kairi's bed.

"I don't know. I just have this horrible feeling that something is gonna go terrible tonight." Kairi said. She looked down at her lap. She was still in her pajamas, but her hair was all done. The three had gone out earlier that day and gotten their hair done, and they got mani-pedis. "Maybe I should just stay home."

"What?" Rikku and Namine yelled at the same time.

"Kairi. This is your party. This is your night. This is _the_ night." Namine said.

"Yeah! And how retarded would that be if the party host didn't even show at her own party?" Rikku said.

"I know, but I've just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach." Kairi said.

"Look, it's probably just nerves about telling Sora. It'll pass." Namine said reassuringly.

"I guess." Kairi said sighing.

"Come on! Time to get dressed." Rikku said hopping up and grabbing Kairi's hands. Kairi was stubborn, but Rikku finally got her up and into her closet to get changed. Namine walked off to the bathroom to get changed and Rikku changed in the room.

"Ok. So on the count of three." Namine said.

"One-" Rikku started.

"Two-" Kairi said.

"Three!" they all yelled as Kairi and Namine entered the room.

"You look amazing!" they all shrieked. Namine was wearing a red strapless knee-length dress that puffed out a little near the bottom with a black ribbon tied around the waist. Rikku was wearing the same thing except her dress was green. Kairi was wearing a black dress similar to the others with a red ribbon around her waist. They all wore black heels.

"Wow. You guys look so pretty." Kairi said.

"You look completely gorgeous." Namine said. Rikku nodded in agreement. The three walked into the closet to inspect themselves in Kairi's 360 mirrors. Namine glanced at her hair which was in a half up do. Rikku's hair was in a high pony tail with loose curls and Kairi had her hair up in a fancy bun. The three looked positively stunning. Kairi put a simple silver chain with a small red heart around her neck. She also put on silver dangly earrings along with some makeup. The other two put on jewelry and makeup and then the three headed back into the room. Kairi sat down on the bed.

"Kairi, please perk up. This is supposed to be a fun night!" Namine said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know! But…I'm starting to regret inviting Sarah." Kairi said with a distressed expression.

"Look, it'll be fine. We'll make sure that Sarah doesn't come near you at all." Rikku said reassuringly. Kairi stood up and walked over to Rikku and Namine.

"Thanks, guys. I love you." Kairi said happily as she hugged the two. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ahh! The boys are here!" Namine squealed.

"Well, you seem happy." Kairi said as Namine ran out of the room.

"She's just happy to see Roxas. She's got a maaajor crush on him." Rikku said giggling.

"I heard that!" Namine yelled as she started down the stairs.

"No you didn't!" Rikku yelled to her. Kairi heard Namine laugh as she and Rikku left her room and headed down the stairs. Namine ran to the door and flung it open to see three smiling faces looking back at her.

"Hey guys!" she said happily as she leaned back to let the guys come in. They entered the house and immediately headed to the kitchen.

"God, I'm so hungry!" Riku moaned loudly. They opened all the cabinets and the refrigerator scouring the place for food. Sora found a bag of chips and was just about to open it when the bag was ripped from his hands. He turned quickly to see Kairi putting the chips back on the shelf.

"Kairi!" Sora whined.

"Guys! There's gonna be food at the party." Kairi said. The other two boys just looked at her. "Put down the food." She said to them. They groaned as they put the food back where they got it. Kairi went around closing all the cabinet doors again.

"Well, when are we leaving? I haven't eaten, like, anything today." Riku said.

"Why didn't you eat, you freak?" Kairi asked.

"Because. I was saving room for food at your party! And now I'm starving!" Riku said aggravated.

"No one starves in a day." Kairi said mocking her mom. Her mother always said that if Kairi ever mentioned the word "starved". "Besides, Rick is bringing the limo around, like-"she was interrupted by a car honking outside. "-now." Kairi finished.

"Finally!" Riku yelled running to the door.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Rikku said walking out of the kitchen after him.

"What is up with those two? They seem way more close lately." Sora said.

"Totally." Namine agreed.

"I don't know. Maybe they like each other." Kairi suggested even though she already knew that they did. "Well, let's go." Kairi said. Namine gave a little cheer and the four headed out the door. Kairi locked it and they walked to the limo. She got in last and shut the door behind her.

"Good evening, Miss Heart." Rick said from the front seat.

"Rick, please. Call me Kairi." Kairi said.

"Sorry, Madam." Rick said as he put up the divider to give the teens their privacy. They blasted the radio and started getting super excited to get to the party. Finally the limo stopped and they all started freaking out with excitement. Rick came around to the door and opened it. Kairi could hear a bunch of people screaming outside the limo. She felt like some famous movie star or something. And yeah, she was famous…for the island. The guys got out and then Rick helped the girls out of limo. They decided that each one would walk with one of the guys. Kairi watched Namine walk to Roxas and take his arm as they started walking to the building. Then she saw Rikku do the same with Riku. Sora walked to Kairi and held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." Kairi said wrapping her arm around his. The two smiled as they walked down the walkway of screaming people to the building. Kairi caught a glimpse of Ryan and he was smiling at her. She smiled back, but then she saw Sarah and her smile evaporated. Sarah was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't worry about Sarah. She won't screw anything up." Sora said through his teeth since he was smiling so much. Kairi's smile came back as they walked in the doors.

The inside of the building was amazing! There were so many decorations. There were garlands, and tinsel, and few Christmas trees here and there. They walked to the main hall where they would be eating and thousands of aromas flew from the kitchen to them. There were bunches of tables and one had a Reserved sign on it. That table would be for the group. There was a fountain in the center of it all. Besides the main hall there were a few smaller rooms for when people needed to take a break from the party. Kairi figured that's where she'd tell Sora. There were bathrooms too. Upstairs there were also bathrooms and a parlor where bartenders would be serving up virgin drinks. If you walked through the double doors out of the parlor, you would find another giant hall. This was where everyone would go after dinner to dance the night away. Kairi could not believe this place. And from the looks of the others surrounding her, they couldn't either. Everyone headed to the main hall and found their spots. Kairi had made an effort to set up name tags so that friends could be with friends. Sarah and Ryan's tables were close to Kairi's. Everyone took their seats and drinks and appetizers were brought out to each table. Then waiters came by and asked which pasta and main course people wanted. Kairi ended up getting the chicken parmesan with spaghetti. It was extremely loud in the dining hall during the dinner due to all the talking and clanking of the knives and forks.

After dinner had finished people started upstairs for drinks and dancing. Kairi went up with her friends to dance. They were dancing for about an hour when Kairi realized that Sora hadn't joined them. She found Riku in the crowd and walked to him.

"Riku!" she shouted over the loud music.

"Hey, Kairi! This party is awesome!" Riku yelled back happily.

"I know! Hey, have you seen Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. He's downstairs in the Red Room resting." Riku said. Kairi nodded and exited the ballroom. As she made her way to the stairs she was greeted by many people and they all kept telling her what a great party she was having. Kairi just smiled politely and thanked them. She made it to the stairs and started down them. Kairi was greeted by a few more people before she finally reached the Red Room. She slowly opened the door to see all the lights off. She figured Sora might have been sleeping. She was about to leave when she heard a noise. She quickly flipped on the lights and gasped at what she saw. Sora was sitting in one of the huge chairs and on his lap was Sarah with her tongue down his throat.

"Oh my God." Kairi said covering her mouth. Sora gasped as he pushed Sarah off of him.

"Kairi!" he yelled.

"Sorry for bothering you." Kairi said as she flipped back off the light and left the room. She heard Sora call after her and she ran for the stairs. Sora ripped open the door as Kairi grabbed the banister.

"Kairi! Wait, let me explain!" Sora yelled running after her. Ryan walked out of a room near the stairs and saw Kairi with tears streaming down her face. He ran to the stairs only to come face to face with Sora.

"What did you do to her?" Ryan yelled at Sora.

"Nothing!" Sora yelled back starting to run up the stairs again. Ryan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded again. Kairi finally reached the top of the elegant staircase and Rikku and Namine started running to her.

"Kairi. We were just coming to find you." Namine said.

"Kai, what happened?" Rikku asked seeing that she was crying. Kairi pushed past them and ran into the bathroom. Rikku and Namine exchanged glances before running in after her. As they entered the bathroom they saw Kairi clutching the sink looking at her reflection as tears poured down her face.

"Kairi, what happened?" Namine asked. Kairi let go of the sink and fell against the wall. She collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing.

"I-I n-never should've wa-wasted my t-time!" Kairi moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Namine asked sliding onto the floor next to her. Kairi pulled out the bun in her hair and it fell tangled and messy around her face. Rikku sat on the other side of her. She brushed the hair out of Kairi's face.

"I never should've wasted my time with Sora." Kairi said a little calmer.

"What happened?" Rikku asked.

"Sarah had her damn tongue down his throat! I walked in on them making out!" Kairi yelled.

"That bastard! I'll get Roxas to kick his ass, Kai." Namine said starting to get up.

"Nam." Kairi said grabbing Namine's wrist and making her sit again. "I just…I just feel so pathetic." Kairi said.

"You're not. Sarah's just a slut! She uses any chance she gets to make out with him! And it's not your fault!" Namine said.

"No. It's his." Rikku said.

"How?" Kairi asked.

"He finally just let her." Rikku replied.

"What a man whore." Kairi said giggling as she wiped away some of the mascara that was now smeared on her face. The others giggled as they stood up. "Where are you going?" Kairi asked looking up at them.

"We're just gonna go make sure that nobody saw the whole incident. We don't need the school talking about it." Namine said.

"Don't worry we'll be right back." Rikku said. Kairi smiled at them as they turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Is Kairi in there?" Sora asked as the two shut the door behind them.

"Why would you need to know?" Namine asked crossing her arms.

"Just let me in!" Sora yelled.

"Not a chance." Rikku snarled.

"Get out of my way!" Sora demanded.

"Back the hell off!" Someone shouted. The three turned to see Ryan standing there in one of his finest tuxes.

"Who are you to be talking?" Sora asked. "Nobody even wants you here." Sora said.

"Wrong. Nobody wants _you_ here." Namine corrected him.

"Namine, just shut the hell up and get out of my way!" Sora yelled. The door to the bathroom opened and Kairi stepped out.

"Kairi-"Sora started.

"Save it, Sora. I really don't wanna hear it. I understand that you wanna get back together with Sarah. I'm happy for you." Kairi said starting to walk to the stairs. Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Kairi, that's not even it. You don't understand." Sora said. Kairi roughly pulled her wrist out of his grasp. She looked past Sora's head and saw Roxas and Riku standing there watching the entire thing.

"I understand perfectly, Sora. Really, I do." Kairi said.

"Kairi, that kiss meant nothing!"

"Yeah, ok! Because people normally shove their tongues down each other's throats for nothing!" Kairi yelled before running down the stairs. Sora started to run after her when Riku and Roxas pulled him back.

"Dude, just don't." Roxas said. Ryan walked past the group and went down the stairs to find Kairi. Kairi had gone back to the Red Room and was sitting on the opposite side the room that Sora was on. Sarah had fled the scene after Sora dumped her onto the floor. Kairi was curled up on the couch crying again.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." She said pathetically putting her hands over her face. She heard the door open, but ignored it. When someone sat down on the couch at her feet, she removed her hands from her eyes. "Ryan?" Kairi asked.

"Hey. I saw what happened." Ryan said.

"Great. The whole school will be buzzing when we get back from break." Kairi said.

"No. I was the only one who saw it." Ryan reassured her.

"Oh? And what were you doing down here?" she asked.

"The whole dancing thing isn't really _my_ thing." He said.

"Ah, I see." Kairi said chuckling. Ryan chuckled also. "What happened to us?" Kairi asked.

"I-I don't know. But I guess I'm to blame for what did." Ryan said looking down. It was quiet. "And…I'm sorry." He said. Kairi looked at him. He did look genuinely sorry. In fact, Kairi had never seen him look more sincere.

"I am too." Kairi said finally.

"You are? For what, may I ask?"

"I should've given you a chance."

"You are. Right now." Ryan said. She smiled at him. She looked at her watch.

"Oh! It's 10:45. Do you want to come on stage with me to close the party?" Kairi asked.

"How do you close the party?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I just thank everybody for coming, and then the DJ plays a few more songs and that's it." Kairi said. "So, do you wanna? Sora was supposed to, but…" Kairi asked.

"Sure, Kairi. Anything for you." Ryan said standing up. He held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her off the couch. The two left the room and went up the stairs. They entered the ballroom and made their way to the stage. Ryan went up first and took the mic.

"Ok, everybody! Was this party awesome, or what?" Ryan shouted into the mic. Everyone directed their attention to Ryan, including Kairi's friends. The crowd went wild. "Well, let's give a round of applause for your awesome host, Kairi!" he shouted. Everyone screamed and clapped as Kairi walked up onto the stage.

"I just want to thank everybody for coming. I hope you all had a good night. Merry Christmas!" she yelled. The people went crazy as Kairi put the mic back on the stand. From the crowd, Sora glared at Ryan. That was his job. Kairi started walking off the stage, but Ryan grabbed her hand. She turned around and Ryan pulled her close to him. And he kissed her. And the crazy thing was, she was kissing him back. And everyone was cheering for them. Kairi couldn't believe he kissed her. God, this made her realize how much she missed his kisses. The two finally pulled back to see everyone clapping and cheering. They got off the stage and danced for the last couple of songs. Sora started to make his way towards them. Just as he was getting close Sarah stepped in front of him.

"Sora! You left me back there!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, stop! Just move!" Sora yelled.

"Where did we leave off?" Sarah asked kissing him. Kairi lifted her chin from Ryan's shoulder and saw Sora. Maybe he was miserable. And if he was, maybe she'd consider forgiving him. But when she looked closer, she saw that he was kissing Sarah again. She put her head back on Ryan's shoulder and tried to keep the tears from coming.

After the party had finished and everybody had left it was just Kairi and her friends.

"Kairi, if you don't wanna go back to Sora's, we totally understand." Namine said as she and Rikku walked to Kairi.

"No, it's ok. We made plans, so let's stick to them." Kairi said.

"Ok. But if you want to leave early, we can." Rikku said.

"It's fine. Let's go." Kairi said with a half smile. The other two looked reluctant, but the three walked to the front entrance to meet the guys. The girls stood there for a few minutes. The door to the Red Room opened and Sora, Roxas, and Riku walked out. Sora looked really sad when he looked at Kairi.

"So, what's going on?" Roxas asked.

"A sleepover at Sora's is what I thought." Kairi said. Sora's face brightened a little. He hadn't expected Kairi to want to be near him, let alone in his house at this point. The six left the building and climbed into the limo. The girls sat at one end and the guys sat at the other. The girls sat up near the divider while the guys were near the back and the doors.

"So, how are you taking the whole thing right now?" Namine asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't really care. This whole thing is just gay." Kairi said at the same volume. The guys looked over at them. They knew the girls were talking, but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You're being gutsy. Still going to Sora's and all." Rikku said.

"Just because we have some differences right now, doesn't mean I want to ruin everybody's Christmas." Kairi said. They soon pulled up in front of Sora's house and the guys got out first. They opened the front door to the house and Sora held it open for the girls. Kairi walked in last.

"Kai-"Sora started. But Kairi brushed past him and went up the stairs. He shut the door and slowly headed up the steps. When he reached his room he said the girls pulling stuff out of their bags. They pulled out their pajamas and went to the bathroom to get changed. Kairi came out first in black sweatpants, a gray tee, and black hoodie. Even with the heat on it was freezing. The other two came out and everyone just sort of sat around and didn't really do anything.

"So…you guys wanna do anything?" Rikku asked. Nobody answered. "How about a movie?" she suggested.

"A movie sounds good. Roxas, come on. Let's go find a movie." Riku said getting up. Roxas got up and the two left the room to find a movie. They came back and started setting up the movie. Rikku crawled over to Kairi and sat next to her.

"You alright, kiddo? You've been awful quiet." Rikku said.

"I've just been thinking." Kairi asked.

"About what? If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't know. Just…everything."

"The party?"

"Yeah." Kairi said sighing.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know Nami and I are always here for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Rikku."

"Of course." Rikku replied putting her arms around Kairi. Kairi hugged her back. It was nice to know that she'd have someone to lean on if she needed to. They started the movie and they were about a half hour into it. Kairi said she had to go to the bathroom and left Sora's room. She actually walked right past the bathroom and out onto the deck. Even though it was cold, she tried to ignore it. She needed to be away and just think right now. Just when she thought she was finally alone, she heard the sliding door open. Sora sat down next to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I guess you already are." Kairi replied looking out at the street.

"Look, why do you freak out so much if I kiss a girl? I mean, is it because it was Sarah? Was it because-"

"It's because I love you!" Kairi blurted out.

"What?"

"That's why I freak out so much. Because I love you. And seeing you kiss another girl just hurts like hell." Kairi said.

"Kairi, I never meant to hurt you." Sora said.

"Well that doesn't really matter, Sora. Because in the end it all hurts the same." Kairi replied. Sora started to reach out to her, but she pulled back. She took out her cell phone and opened it. She looked at the clock. _'Midnight.' _She stood up.

"Where are you-"

"Merry Christmas." She replied harshly before flinging open the door and stepping inside. She slammed the door shut. Her face immediately got warm and she figured it was just from the heater. She reached her hand up to her face and brought it back down to find it wet with tears.

* * *

So there you have it! Hope you liked it! So, just press the little purple button and make me happy! 


	18. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey everybody! I know you all probably want an update on this story, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for it at the moment. BUT, I do have this new My Chemical Romance story up. So, if you like them or if you just like my writing, then maybe you could check that out for me? And possibly leave some comments? I really wanna know what people think of this one. I also think that I might post some of my other My Chem stories, so keep an eye out for them. Thanks.

-Kelly 


End file.
